Dear Zander
by InkHeart4112
Summary: 5 months after Stevie moves away and doesn't contact the gang, Zander starts receiving heartfelt emails from her. The catch? When he asks where she is, she won't answer. Now, him and the broken up Gravity 5 try to find their lost friend by leaving the state, asking around, and using the only way they have of finding her: Emails. Based off of NaruSasuNaruLover's one-shot. Zevie! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Third How To Rock story! I just figured since ABC For Zevie is almost ending and I had this idea pounding my brain, I might as well share it with you! It'll probably be under 10 chapters. By the way, this story is based off something **NaruSasuNaruLover** wrote in her collection of one-shots called 'Songs of Love.'

**I do not own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

I rested my chin on top of Stevie's head and had my arms around her waist from behind. She had her hands over mine and my knees were hunched up as she sat in between my legs in a non-dirty way. We just sat on top off the cliff over looking the beach, watching the sun go down.

I noticed Stevie was super tense and told her, "To hopefully cure your bad mood or at least make you smile, I got you something."

I tore my left arm away from under hers and reached into my left jacket pocket. What I pulled out made Stevie laugh.

I handed the a-bit-over-palm-sized stuffed animal/turtle to her and she questioned, "You couldn't have gotten me the traditional bear?"

I explained, "Bears get way too much credit even though they eat us. Turtles, however, do not. Plus, I saw this little guy on the bottom shelf of the toy shop and felt bad. You know what the top shelves were filled with? Bears. Teddy bears, teddy bears, teddy bears. I mean, let's give turtles a shot!"

Stevie smiled that smile I love. She replied, "I love the turtle but hate the lecture that came with it. Thanks, Zander."

I smiled and asked, "So, what are you going to name him?"

She chuckled. "You want me to name a stuffed animal? This isn't Toy Story, Buzz Lightyear."

I pretended to take back the turtle saying, "Well if you don't like him enough to give him a name..."

Stevie held it out of my reach and said, "Fine. Um, I'll name it...Gravity. Might as well name my going away present something that actually matters."

I sighed and responded, "Stevie, you don't even know that you're moving. I mean, maybe your dad will see how depressed you are and not take up that new job."

Stevie scoffed. "Yeah, right. He'll do what the majority of his family says. My mom's on my side, but my four brothers are all over it. Of course they'd want to move and I don't. I actually have a life around here! What's going to happen to Gravity 5?"

I answered, "We could still rock out if you move. All we have to do is put my laptop on stage, set up video chat, and there you go!"

Stevie shot me a look. I continued, "Stevie, we might not be a band anymore, but we'll still be friends. The guys and I are like the 3 Musketeers, Kacey has no other gang so she's with us automatically, and we can always call, email, tweet, and all that with you. All of us will always be friends, that's the main thing that will never change."

Stevie leaned back on me. I looked down at her staring at the sunset.

I whispered, "I don't want to break up. All those long distance relationships you see on TV never work, but I can't just lose you."

Looking straight ahead, Stevie replied, "Zander, I don't want to tie you down. If we don't break up then you'll miss the chance to love, and I don't want that to be because of me."

I told her, "I don't want to love if I'm not loving you."

We were comfortably silent for a few minutes until I asked, "Hey Steves, what do you do if someone you love is moving away?"

Without looking at me, she stated, "If this someone is truly yours, they'll come back. I promise."

_{5 Months Later}_

I shook my head at the memory from February that came back when I looked at the picture of Stevie and I on her last day of Brewster. I put the picture frame back on my night stand, walked out of my room, and jogged down the stairs.

From the kitchen, my mom called, "Morning, sweetie!"

I sat down in front of my laptop at the dining table where breakfast was already set and called, "Morning, mom!"

I poured some cereal into my bowl with my right hand while I logged onto my laptop with my left. When Yahoo! opened up, I clicked on my new email. Apparently, someone with the email gravitybass5 sent it to me.

_Dear Zander,_

_ Hopefully you still remember me. I know it's July and I haven't been in contact for five months, but I feel really awful about it. I swear that I really did want to keep in touch but my dad told me I had to give up on music and just have a clean start. I had to delete my Facebook, Twitter, get a new email (this one if you haven't caught on), and change my number._

_I hope everything's going well with Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, and yourself. Still friends, I assume. What's going on with them? I miss you guys so much it actually hurts when I think about it, which is everyday. I'm so sorry for being the worst friend in the world. I mean, a real friend would find some way to contact you._

_So, what's going on with you? Any new girlfriends? I really hope you took what I said on my last day into consideration and have started dating again. Listen, don't tell Kacey or the guys this, but I truly miss you the most. You're the only one I'm sending an email too. I have to go before my dad finds out I haven't totally let go of my old life, but remember...Hold it down!_

_From,_

_Stevie_

I widened my eyes at the end. I shut my laptop, stood up, and ran out my house yelling, "I'll be at Nelson's, mom!"

I closed the door behind me and ran considering Nelson's house is literally across from mine. I bolted in since his parents weren't home and went upstairs. When I entered Nelson's room, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson were already there.

Kacey questioned, "What took you so long?"

I explained, "I got an email from Stevie."

All of them exclaimed, "_What?_"

I walked over to Nelson's desk, put my laptop on it, and opened it up. The three crowded around me to read the email. When all of them were finished, I turned the chair around to look at their shocked faces.

Kevin and Nelson mumbled in unison, "Oh. My. God."

Kacey shouted, "I can't believe she's finally contacting us! Give me her new email, I want to talk to her."

Kacey looked at my laptop screen but I shut it before she could see anything saying, "I want to ask Stevie first! I don't want her to be bombarded with emails asking if her fashion sense has changed. I'll reply and ask her first."

Kacey narrowed her eyes angrily at me then stormed away to Nelson's bedroom window. I looked over at the two jokers and saw them staring at the door too deep in thought to notice if a bomb dropped between them. I opened up my laptop, clicked Reply below Stevie's email, and put my fingers on the keys.

_Dear Stevie, _

_The day I stop remembering you is the day Chandler Bing stops being sarcastic and witty. I totally understand why you didn't contact us. Steves, I missed you so much that you could've stayed out of contact for 10 years and I'd still jump with joy at your email. I know you respect what your dad says, but don't ever give up music. The Stevie Baskara I fell in lo_

I stopped myself from typing in 'love' and deleted the whole sentence.

_The Stevie Baskara I know wouldn't let anything stand in her path in life: Music._

_All of us are doing as fine as we can without you here. Kevin and Kacey started dating in March, a month after you left. They said that if someone like you believed that they were in love, why shouldn't they? Strangely, him and Nelson have played less video games since you've left. Of course they still play Furious Pigeons a lot, but they keep 'dying' at levels they've already passed_. _Then again, Kacey and I have changed, too. Kacey stopped wearing those shorts/skirts because you said they were stupid and I stopped playing the ukelele for some reason. Gravity 5 broke up, but all of us are still best friends, like I promised. _

_Don't blame yourself for not contacting us! You're going behind your dad's back just to send one email with three short paragraphs. If anything, you're a better friend then all of us. We didn't even bother trying to contact you after_ _you deleted all of your accounts and changed your number._

_I hope I don't sound selfish when I say I'm doing good. I'd be so much better if you were here. I haven't actually dated anyone since you left. I guess I'm still holding on to what you said. "If someone is truly yours, they'll come back." _

Before I could start another paragraph, Kacey called from over at the window, "Hey, what if it's not Stevie and just someone that wants to mess with us? Like the Perfs?"

Kevin and Nelson were too shocked to hear. I thought about what Kacey said and looked back at my email. No way I'm going to delete all of this.

_Not that I doubt you're Stevie, but Kacey wants to know if you really are. In your next email, say something only Stevie would no. Then, we can continue this conversation._

_From, _

_Zander_

I sent the email and shut my laptop. Please, please, _please_ be Stevie.

**Hope you enjoyed that first little chapter of my new story! If you're reading, please review your thoughts!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks you darlings so much for 19 reviews on the first chapter! You guys are so sweet. Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! Support the couple we've all be waiting for by writing one-shots, updating your stories, and spreading the word in any way you can! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

I walk into the band room and flop down on the couch. Kevin and Nelson follow with Kevin saying, "I still can't believe the school lets us keep coming here even though it's summer."

He sat on the other side of the couch while Nelson sat on the chair replying, "Kacey knows how to pull strings."

I pick up my laptop from the coffee table, log into it, and go into my email. Turns out, gravitybass5 sent me another message. I click on it and read.

_Dear Zander,_

_Something that proves I'm Stevie? You need help proving that I'm your ex-girlfriend/best friend?_

I can already sense the attitude in her sentence. Definitely Stevie.

_Um, proof? Remember that turtle you gave me before I moved? Well, __Gravity__ says hi. That could just prove that I'm a stalker, but then again, what kind of stalker would tell you they're a stalker?_

_First of, love the FRIENDS reference. Second, if I waited 10 years to send this email you would've forgotten about me! As for the whole path in life thing, I still love music and it's still my passion. My parents just want me to go on a different road and start a "new life" since my last one wasn't exactly picture-perfect. The band they never approved of, the boyfriend they never liked, and all that._

_Tell Kacey and Kevin I'm so happy for them! It's pretty unexpected yet totally predicted at the same time. The popular outcast and the video gamer, cute and weird. You are kidding about Kevin and Nelson playing less video games! They're Kevin and Nelson, Furious Pigeons is their oxygen! With Kacey, okay she already knew about skorts so that's normal. As for you, how the heck could you stop playing he ukelele? Your Zander Ukelele Robbins! I'm glad you guys are still friends after all this. Just wish I could join you._

_Now don't say I'm a better friend then all of you are because that is the biggest lie ever! You guys didn't try contacting me because I never gave you a reason. I packed my bags and left, making me the worst person ever. No, making me the worst __friend__ ever._

_You will not believe how wide you made me smile when you wrote you're doing good. I'm sure you're doing just fine without me. Zander, you have to get back in the game! That must sound weird hearing that from your ex, but you'll find a girl eventually, why not now? Don't let me hold you back._

_I better get going. I'll email you soon. Don't forget to hold it down. :)_

_From,_

_Stevie_

I exclaim, "I got another email!"

I hand my laptop over to Kevin as Nelson walks over to stand behind him and read. When Kacey walks in, I tell her about the email. She jumps with joy and runs next to Nelson to read. All of them finish after a minute or so and sit down.

I ask, "Should I start dating again?"

Kevin and Kacey say, "No," while Nelson says, "Yes."

Nelson explains, "If I was a guy..."

All of us cut him off with strange looks. Nelson questions, "Did I just say _if _I was a guy?"

We nod. Nelson shakes his head and restates, "Let me start over. If I had an ex-girlfriend/best friend that moved to who knows where and told me it was okay to start dating again, I would. Dude, you have the _green light_! The light has been green for _5 months_ and you're just waiting around for a red."

Kacey rolls her eyes and responds, "It's so typical for you guys to want to take the green. I think it's sweet Zander wants to wait for the red and let the other cars go by. Stevie's in love with him and he's in love with Stevie, even if she's out of the state."

I interrupt, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stevie's not _in love_ with me and I'm not _in love _with her. We just really, really, _really_ like each other. Or at least I really like her.

Kacey rolls her eyes and continues, "Stevie told you that if someone is truly yours they'll come back. Stevie is meant to be with _you_ so she _will _come back. If...No, _when _she comes back, she'll see you with another girl and then you're back to square one, a.k.a. the buddy bench."

I raise my eyebrows and repeat, "The buddy bench?"

Nelson nods with wide eyes and explains, "I didn't think of the buddy bench! It's just like the friendship zone. Once you're on the buddy bench, you are _glued _there. There's no hopping off to the crush chairs or the boyfriend bars. Zander, you _cannot _date anyone else if Stevie comes back."

Kacey adds, "Don't go on green, Zander. Wait for the red."

I nod and lean back. Kevin looks at all of us with confusion on his face and questions, "Are we still talking about cars?"

Kacey sighs and explains it to her boyfriend while I grab my laptop from the middle of the couch and click Compose Mail.

_Dear Stevie,_

_Very true about the stalker thing, unless you're just a stupid stalker. Tell Gravity I say hi back. I can't believe you still have that thing after 5 months._

_Your parents never really did like me, did they? I'm guessing they expected their only daughter to date a Polo wearing, golf playing, future doctor, Richie Rich and instead she got stuck with the flannel wearing, ukelele playing, wannabe rocker, idiot. As for music, Stevie you can't take a different road! You were meant to play music._

_I guess all of us changed when you left. I mean, you were the one that got Kevin and Nelson their first Furious Pigeons game for their birthday. You were the one that told Kacey fashion doesn't_ _matter. I played ukelele before I even met you, but you were the one that encouraged me to start a band. Besides, what's the point in playing a doll-size guitar if it's not going to go anywhere? So, I have turned in my ukelele for a coffee machine. I got a job at that New York styled cafe, Central Perk._

_Stevie, this is the last time we are taking about this. You are not a bad friend! All of us would fall apart if we hadn't met you. None of us would even be friends if we hadn't met you! The person that held the band together moved away, what better reason is that?_

_I just got into a whole green light/red light conversation with the others about my love life, let's not talk about that. So, what's going on with you? Any boyfriend? New best friends? Oh, and Kacey wants to know if she can have your email. Hey, where do you live? It's summer, maybe we can come by for a visit!_

_How could I forget to hold it down, especially from the girl that came up with it?_

Kacey shouts, "Tell her I miss her!"

Nelson and Kevin nod in agreement. I sigh and continue typing.

_By the way, the others say they miss you. I'm pretty sure no one misses you as much as I do, though._

_From,_

_Zander_

I click Send and close my laptop. I guess I'm looking pretty deep in thought because Nelson questions, "What's with the thinking face?"

I answer, "Nothing, I'm just...waiting for a red light."

**Did you like it? Hate it? I hope it wasn't too short or anything. Please review what you thought and remember July 21 is Zevie Day!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey, y'all! So, remember, if you're reading _please review_! I love reading what you guys think. Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! Show support for Zevie by writing one-shots, updating your stories, and spreading the word in any way you can! Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Zander]

I sit down on the couch, pull my laptop onto my lap, and open up my email. One new email from gravitybass5. I open it up happily.

_Dear Zander, _

_Of course I still have Gravity, my best friend gave it to me. I keep it in the 'pile of stuff Zander gives me,' right next to my ukelele. About the stalker thing, if I was a stalker, I would so be a better stalker than you._

_I wouldn't say they didn't like you, I just think they __misunderstood__ you. The day I date a pretty boy like that is the day Kevin actually kisses Selena Gomez. Besides, I'd rather go out with a flannel wearing, ukelele playing, wannabe rocker, idiot_. _Oh wait, I already have._

_I feel so guilty that I changed everything. I mean, Kevin and Nelson without video games is like rock without roll. As for you, the ukelele isn't just a doll-size guitar! It's your symbol, it's what represents you! Now, whenever I see coffee I'm going to think Zander? What happened to the Zander that 'didn't work for the man?' _

_Green light? Red light? Have all of you gone crazy since I've left? Um, not much is going on over here. I'm actually still at the school right now. It's a boarding school that you can stay at during summer if you have no where else to go. Plus, I have to stay at a house with like 10 other people. House of Anubis, or something. _**(A/N: I just had to put that in there!) **_It sucks here. I have to wear a uniform with a SKIRT. No boyfriend, no best friends. No friends at all, really. Unless you count all my house mates. I'm basically trying to keep to myself and not get attached in case I come back. Not likely, though._

_Um, I'd kind of like to keep this email thing between us. I know you've showed the emails to them, but you're kind of the only one I want to get emails from. Just include what Kacey says in your messages. _

_Glad all of you miss me. Give it a few weeks, you'll forget._

_From, _

_Stevie_

_P.S. I can't tell you where I moved._

I furrow my eyebrows at the last sentence and look below the message. Apparently, Stevie sent a picture with the email of her standing in front of some life-size doll house, Anubis House, I guess. Stevie was wearing her combat boots, a grey mini-skirt, a white button-down shirt, a maroon blazer, and a striped tie. **(A/N: HOA uniform!) **It looks like she straightened her hair. My eyes were drawn to the key chain attached on her left boot. It was the stuffed turtle I gave her before she moved, a.k.a. Gravity. I smile and click Compose Mail.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Well, back then it was your EXTREMELY HANDSOME boyfriend that gave the turtle to you. How cute, you keep a pile of my stuff. I would so make a better stalker than you!_

_More like they hated me. I'm pretty sure they still do. True about the Kevin thing, though. Hey, did you just call me an idiot? I let my girlfriend just leave the state, so I probably am. _

_Don't feel guilty. Kevin and Nelson aren't completely over video games, Kacey still cares about her hair, and I just fell out of the ukelele thing. I'm not done with music or anything. I still sing along to the radio and occasionally strum my guitar. Plus, you love coffee so working at Central Perk makes me think of you. Not that I need any help with that though. I guess the Zander that doesn't work for the man left when you did._

_The light thing is just something Kacey brought up. It's all a big waiting for a red thing. Boarding school? Sounds interesting. At least you can get away from your family. Living in a house with total strangers? Very Jersey Shore. Nice uniform, too. You look like the classic school girl. Hope you're having fun, though. _

_You're telling me to get a girlfriend, you should get a boyfriend. No, wait. If you do come back with a boyfriend then that flannel wearing, ukelele playing, wannabe rocker, idiot_ c_an't get you back. _

_Cool, our little thing. Kacey's probably going to be mad, but being here with only guys, she already is. Why can't you tell me where you live? Not even the state? It's not like Witness Protection Program, right? _

_I can't ever forget about you, Steves. Even if I try. _

_From, _

_Zander_

I click Send and shut my laptop as Kacey walks in. She sits next to me asking, "Did you just send an email to Stevie?"

I nod. "I have to find her."

Kacey gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I explain, "For some reason, Stevie can't tell us where she moved. I have to find her."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Remember, July 21 is National Zevie Day. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks you so much for all the amazing reviews, dolls! I'm glad you guys are liking how I slipped House of Anubis into there. I seriously think Lulu/Stevie would look cute in a HoA uniform. If you don't watch HoA, you can just Google it and it will show you a picture of one of the students in uniform. Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! How to show support? Write one-shots, update all of your stories, and spread the word in any way that you can! By the way, a **Zevie Wiki has been created**! To check it out, go to the HTR Wiki Zevie page and click on the link there. So, as you all know, Stevie moves away in this story. **Any suggestions on where she moves?** Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

I set my laptop onto the lunch table and open it up to my email as I wait for the others.

When I see gravitybass5 sent me another email, I exclaim, "Yes!"

Everyone in the courtyard looks at me strangely. I told them, "Nothing to see here."

All of them turn away as I click on the new message.

_Dear Zander, _

_Haha, you give yourself way too much credit. Hey, it's not my fault that you always leave your stuff at my house and never bother to pick it up. Okay, this 'who's a better stalker' thing is freaking me out so conversation over._

_Hate is such a strong word. They just strongly disliked you. You might be an idiot, but at least you're a cute idiot. Zander, you couldn't just stop me from going on the plane and leaving. It was sweet of you to try though. It was very cliche, too. _

_So, basically, you're a waiter that sings along to the radio and occasionally plays his guitar? You just described the average teenage guy. Zander, you're not average! You're constant obsession with music and the fact that you play the ukelele is what makes you unique. I would've never fell for you if you were just another guy I pass in the halls. Now, I feel even more guilty for changing you like this. As for Central Perk reminding you of me, sappy but sweet._

_What does waiting for a red light have to do with your love life? The boarding school is nothing like Hogwarts. However, most my house is British. Apparently they gave a certain house to the Harry Potters and Hermoines. You're right about it being like Jersey Shore. Why am I not surprised you like me in that uniform? It's fine over here, but I still wish I was back at Brewster. _

_Well why don't you tell that flannel wearing, ukelele playing, wannabe rocker, idiot_ _that wants to get me back that I'm not planning on dating anytime soon, but he's the only exception._

_I can't tell you where I am right now. I truly want to, but I just can't. I am really, really, really sorry. _

_From, _

_Stevie_

I bite the inside of my cheek then press Compose Message.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Hey, when you have my features, how can you not brag about it? I left my stuff at your house and didn't come to pick it up because I want you to keep it. You've lost all of your common sense at that school. Agree on the stalker thing._

_Hate might be a strong word but it's also very true. Hey, I'm more than cute, but at least you admitted that you're the ex-girlfriend of a cute idiot. I could've tried harder. I could've done something. Instead, I gave up on arguments and let you go._

_Maybe average's the new unique. Kacey's always saying we should fit in, so I did. I'm not average, that's something you want to hear from your best friend. I'm glad you fell for my originality, but I hope you can fall out of it. Stevie, you can't beat yourself up. I was bound to grow out of my 'uke pretty boy' stage, better sooner than later. Haha, the Central Perk thing is true._

_Waiting for a red light just means_

I stop typing and thought for a moment. Stevie will probably think I'm desperate if I explain to her that I'm waiting for her to get back so I backspace on the sentence.

_The red light thing is just a game. That's all. Ah, well knowing that you're living in a house full of British guys just makes me feel so much better. Hey, the uniform's cute on you. If it makes you feel better, all of us wish you were at Brewster, too. _

_I'm sure that flannel wearing, ukelele playing, wannabe rocker, idiot_ _that wants to get you back is glad to know that. _

_I guess I understand about the 'not telling me where you live' thing. How can you start a new life if your old one is bugging you? Steves, if you're doing good, I couldn't care less about where you are. _

_From, _

_Zander_

I click Send and sigh. Just as I was about to shut my laptop, a voice shouts, "Wait!"

I turn my head to the right and see Kacey walking up to the table. Without even greeting me, she slides the laptop over the table so it's in front of her. I quickly shut the laptop while her fingers are not on it, making Kacey groan.

She yells, "Zander, I just want Stevie's email!"

I roll my eyes and take my laptop back. Another girl's voice behind me sneers, "Loserberry's talking to you losers again?"

Kacey looks behind me and I turn around to see Molly standing there with her other Perf-ettes behind her.

Kacey hisses, "Molly, you don't want to mess with us right now."

Molly scoffs and replies, "Why don't you nerds just give up hope? Loserberry is _never_ coming back."

I coldly respond, "Call my girlfriend that one more time, I'll hurt you myself."

Molly, being the cruel witch she is, says, "Girlfriend? Didn't she break up with you before she moved? For all you know, Stevie could be on a date with her new boyfriend right now."

She flips her hair and walks away with her little minions. Kacey mutters, "I really hate her."

I nod in agreement. She questions, "So, did Stevie tell you where she lives?"

I answer, "Nope. She says she wants to, but she can't."

Kacey nodded with a thinking look in her eyes. Finally after a moment of silence, she asks, "What if Stevie can but she doesn't want to?"

I sit up straighter saying, "What do you mean?"

She explains, "What if she _wants_ you to find her? If your really care about her, you'd do anything just to see her one more time."

I scoff. "Kacey, that ridiculous. If Stevie would, she'd tell us where she is. Did she say anything to you before she moved about where?"

Kacey shakes her head and says, "I just want my best friend back."

I sigh. "I do, too."

**Hope you liked it! Remember that July 21 is Zevie Day and be sure to review all of your thoughts!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for all the super nice reviews, darlings! I appreciate every word. Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day! **How to show support? Write one-shots, update your stories, and spread the word in any way you can! Also, **any suggestions on where Stevie moves**? City or state? She's going to stay in the US, just so that narrows down your ideas. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Zander]

"Mom, I'm home!"

I close the front door behind me as my mom shouts, "Be there in a minute!"

I walk into the living room, take my laptop out of my backpack, drop my backpack on the couch, and head into the dining room. I sit down at the dining table, put my laptop in front of me, and open it up. My Inbox opens up with 1 new email from none other than gravitybass5. I smile as I click on it.

_Dear Zander,_

_Not going to lie, I dated you partially because you were good looking so I get where you're going. As for you leaving your stuff on purpose, great! Flannel shirts, v-necks, and guitar picks have been on my Christmas list for forever! Did you sense the sarcasm? _

_Cute doesn't do you justice, Z. That I'll agree to. Zander, you did everything you could. Trying is enough. You know what, both of us are going to stop feeling guilty. By both of us, I mean you. I have every reason to feel bad._

_When have either of us ever listened to Kacey? Zander, no one can fall out of you. You're too original. Even if you're a non-ukelele playing waiter, you still are. Sooner is never better than later! You know what you said to me before Kacey came along and all of us were just Gravity 4? You would never give up on music, EVER. You PROMISED you wouldn't stop until your name was in shining lights. I'm holding you to that promise, even if I'm not by your side. Before we met, you were cocky and obnoxious. Now, you're such a better person. I prefer Zander "Down-to-Earth Uke boy" Original over Zander "Non-Player Busboy" Average. _

_I know you're lying about the red light thing, but since I'm not there to punch and/or kiss it out of you, I'll let it slide. For now. If it makes you feel better, one guy moved to Australia and the four others are taken. I'm ½ of the only single girls, just the way I like it. Glad you like the uniform. I'm just happy they let me keep my boots._

_Technically, I'm bugging you considering I sent the first email. This might sound sad, but the highlight of my days lately have been getting an email from you. Thanks for understanding, Z._

_From, _

_Stevie_

I bite my bottom lip and smile as I read the last paragraph again, then click Reply.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Psh, and you said looks don't matter. WERE? Baby, come on, I still am good looking. By the way, you weren't complaining about my clothes when you were wearing them everywhere, even to sleep. Please, sarcasm was practically flying off my laptop screen. _

_Thanks for finally appreciating my Greek god sculpted looks. Alright, I agree to the no guilt think if you do, too. I'll stop bashing on myself if you do the same._

_True, Kacey hasn't always given the best advice. Steves, if I was a better person it's because you made me that way. Some promises are better broken then kept. Zander Original is still hiding somewhere in Zander Average, but he'll need someone to help find him. Possibly the tough chick that made him the "Down-to-Earth Uke Boy."_

_I always preferred you getting something out of me with kisses instead of punches. :) Knowing that your options are gone over their does help. _

_Stevie, when I first read that email, you "bugging" me is far from what I was feeling. Not sad, sweet. We really do have a lot in common because the highlight of my days are getting emails from you. _

_From, _

_Zander_

I click Send and shut my laptop right as my mom walks in and sits down across from me saying, "Hey, how was school?"

I shrug and answer, "Same old, same old. Mom, you believe in true love, right?"

My mom takes a chip out of one of the bowls on the table and replies, "What's going on in your love life, kid?"

I laugh at how friend-like she's acting and ask, "Do you remember my best friend-turned girlfriend-turned back to best friend?"

Mom questions, "Stevie?"

I nod and she continues, "I love that girl! She's the only one of your girlfriends that I actually liked. All the other ones were stuck-up Barbie dolls. Stevie, on the other hand, rocked. It's so sad that she had to move. Only teen I've ever met that actually knows real music isn't a bunch of bubble gum pop."

I laugh and quickly flash through in my mind all the moments Stevie has slammed that genre.

Mom asks, "What's up? Is she okay?"

I sigh and explain, "She's been emailing me...and I've been emailing back."

She raises her eyebrows. I continue, "I know she's been gone for 5 months, but the feelings have never gone away."

My mom smiles and basically finishes, "You want to find her."

I add, "More than anything."

She puts her arms on the table and leans over to me. "Zander, no mom wants her only son traveling to who knows where."

I quickly tell her, "Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin want to come, too!"

She sighs, thinks for a moment, and responds, "I will _talk_ to their parents. Your rich uncle Earl **(A/N: Noah Crawford was in My Name is Earl as young Earl!) **still owes me a favor. I'm sure I can convince him to let you and your friends fly around with his pilot and private jet."

I jump out of my seat and hug my mom over the table saying, "Mom, you are seriously the best!"

**So now they have a private jet. Think this whole journey is all planned out and ready to go? One problem, they need to a place to travel to! Review your suggestions for where Stevie moves and your thoughts!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews, darlings! Remember, **July 21 is Zevie Day** so write one-shots, update your stories, and spread the word in any way you can! Alright, I just made a poll, which should be on my profile, based on some of the suggestions you guys have reviewed. Y'all can **vote on where Stevie moves**! Ready to get totally off topic? Apparently there's a couple rumor about Ryan Potter (Supah Ninjas) and Lulu. Well, putting aside the fact that I ship Mulu, they could be cute! Haha, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Zander]

Kacey excitedly asks, "So we're riding on a private jet?"

I reply, "_If_ I can get a clue on where Stevie is. She hasn't even mentioned if she's still in the US."

Kacey mumbles, "Well I could get it out of her if you gave me her email."

I roll my eyes, look into my web-cam, and say, "You guys need to ask your parents first."

In _NelBax_'s video chat box, Nelson responds, "Well, I'm sure my parents won't mind from their graves. My grandma and her book club are going on some tour around Hollywood so she'll be okay with me coming."

In _misterswag_'s video chat box, Kevin shrugs. "My sister's at summer camp, my dad's on his honeymoon with my stepmother so he won't know, and my mom's extremely busy with her police stuff. As long as your uncle's pilot's background check comes out clean, I can tag along."

Then in _LittleMissKacey_'s video chat box, Kacey comments, "My dad wants to take my mom on some romantic cruise, but they won't be okay with me going on a plane _alone_ with three _boys_."

I respond, "Just ask them."

All three of them nod and I end the video chat. I switch back to the window with my email and smile when I see I have a new message from _gavitybass5_.

_Dear Zander, _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! The only reason I wore your clothes was because they were better than wearing my brothers' hand-me-downs. Got that? _

_Greek god sculpted looks? You have got to be kidding me. I called you cute, don't make me take it back. Alright, guilt thing is over. For now. _

_Okay, I'll give you an "Aw!" for that. Well, I'm sure the tough chick that made Zander Original the "Down-to-Earth Uke Boy" could definitely help get rid of Zander Average. Over email, that's the hard part. _

_Haha, of course you'd prefer my lips over my fists. The kissing definitely worked better at getting secrets out of you than the punching did. However, hurting you was more fun. Well, I could always go out with guys outside of Anubis House. I won't, though, considering they're all rich and snobby. _

_Well, I hope this incredibly short email is the highlight of your day. So sorry, I'm in a rush. _

_From, _

_Stevie_

Despite the shortness of the email, I smile widely and press Reply.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Sure, whatever floats your boat, baby. You know, I can just sense that you still wear my flannel shirts. I really hate to admit it, but you look hotter in them than I do. _

_Hey, you know I have godly features! I mean, I could so pull off being Zeus in one of those Percy Jackson movies. You've seen my abs so you can't deny. Haha!_

_Okay, I'm getting extremely confused about us referring to ourselves in third person. Can we just say that you make me a better person? Yep, that sounds easier. It's true, though. I truly think that if I didn't meet you, I'd probably be extremely selfish and cocky, flirting with a new girl every day, and caring about my looks way too much. So, yeah. I'd be a total mess if you hadn't come along. _

_Well, you're kisses were softer than you're punches. ;) How the heck do you stay single on a campus full of handsome British guys? Kacey would definitely drool and fawn over all of them. It's times like this that I'm glad you're not like Kacey. _

_Steves, you could send me one word and I'd still jump around my room. _

_From, _

_Zander_

I click Send and sigh. Right after, a ringing sound comes out of my laptop and a small white box appears on my screen.

_LitteMissKacey would like to video chat._

_Accept or Decline_

I click Accept. After a few seconds, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson's faces show up on my screen again.

Kevin and Nelson shout, "I can go!"

Kacey laughs and says, "My parents said yes, too."

I smile and question, "Ready to find a Baskara?"

**So, I think this is extremely short. I know, I know, the letters are getting really short. So, do you have any questions you think Zander or Stevie should ask? Okay, I phrased that really weird. Do you have anything you want them to say in their letters? If so, review them, vote for where Stevie should move on my profile, and tell me what you thought of this chapter!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks you so much for all the lovely reviews, my darlings! Over 60 in only 6 chapters is amazing! Replies?

**kibago: **Thank you so much! Yeah, I try to keep the emails flirty, funny, and romantic at the same time.

**SMonkey6:** Well, I'm willing to take the time in a chapter to mention Mr. Max Schneider's godly features and amazing abs. Haha, thank you!

**Guest (who said "hope you make this as long as your HOA story"): **Thank you so much! Let's see, Friends with Benefits reached about 60 chapters. This story will definitely end at a max of 20, maybe, but we'll see for How To Rock A Love Story!

**MariaLovesYew:** Thank you so much, sunshine! I'm so blessed that a troll like me is one of your favorite authors!

**Stevie Zander: **Spoiler alert, a Perf or two will be in this story. Grace and Molly? Maybe...Haha, I'm mysterious like that!

Again, thanks everyone! So, I tried making this chapter as awesome as I possibly could because** I probably won't update for awhile**. Sorry, but I'm heading out to the airport at 7 am (an hour or so from now) to go to Canada for family. I'll try updating as often as I can! Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day** so write one-shots, update your stories, post some Zevie pics on Instagram, Twitter, or Tumblr, and spread the word in any way you can! Alright, so, that poll on where Stevie moves? Well, **I've decided on the place **with the most votes! Thanks to everyone who voted, and I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

When I sit down on the couch, I pull my laptop out of my bag, set it on my lap, and open it up. After logging in, going into Mozilla Firefox, and onto Yahoo, I click on Mail and wait as it loads. I click on Inbox when it's done and see I have a new email from _gravitybass5_. I smile widely and click on the new message.

_Dear Zander,_

_Did you just admit that someone actually looks hotter than you? Wow, my mind is blown away. I'll take that compliment, though. By the way, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. You gave me so many shirts that I have to wear them everyday now!_

_I've seen your abs which is why it is safe to say you cannot compare yourself to Zeus. I mean, he's Zeus! I see you more as a scrawny Gosling at the max. No, wait, you could pull off Percy Jackson. I mean, he's not that strong or buff. Sure, let's go with Logan Lerman. No, maybe Grover...Or Annabeth! Wait, she's too strong for you to play. Haha!_

_Okay, third person thing is over. Thanks, Z. You're right, you would be a total mess without me. Totally joking! You used to be a cocky and vain flirt. Now, you're the down-to-Earth and great ex-boyfriend/best friend that held the band together. If we're being totally honest, I think the band would be a mess if you hadn't come along. I might've been the peanut butter sticking us close together, but you were the jelly to sweeten things up._

_Ready for me to make your day so much better? I don't fawn, drool, and/or go all Kacey on the handsome British guys over here because they don't even compare to you. Why would I go out with a bunch of tan Jacobs or British Edwards when I have an email from you to look forward to?_

_Hey, do me a favor, Z? Don't ever forget about me, 'kay? Even if 10 years from now you're telling stories to your kids, keep me somewhere in the back of your mind?_

_From,_

_Stevie_

_P.S. I know, I know. This email's short, too. Sorry, 'bout to head out to a Dolphins game with my brother._

At the bottom of the email, there's an attached picture of Stevie wearing a green and orange hat with a dolphin on it. I save the picture to my laptop smiling and look behind me to make sure no one's spying then click reply.

_Dear Stevie,_

_No, I didn't admit someone was hotter than me. I admitted you are hotter than me. You're not just someone, Steves. Sure, that's the reason you wear my stuff. You wanna know why half my closet is empty? It's because I give all my favorite shirts to you!_

_A scrawny Ryan Gosling? Logan Lerman? No way! I'm like Channing Tatum, baby! Wait, why the heck am I arguing with you about the abs and muscles of famous actors? Okay, I have officially lost my dude rights. By the way, I'm so stronger than Grover and I could definitely beat up Annabeth!_

_Well, I am who I am now because of you. Did you just say I was the jelly of the band? If so, appreciate it. I think Kevin and Nelson were the jelly to sweeten things up, we were the bread to hold everyone together, and Kacey was the peanut butter that tagged along._

I stop typing when I feel and hear my stomach rumble.

_Okay, talking about all this food is making me extremely hungry._

_Hm, that did make my day so much better. Major Royal Pains reference, just saying. Thanks, Stevie. Knowing you choose me over accents and, um, werewolves really helps. Taylor Lautner! My abs are just as rock hard as his!_

_Forget about you? Yeah, right. I've said this before, I can't forget about you even if I tried. Stevie, you're the glue that keeps me from falling to pieces. You're the sunshine that brightens up my day. You're the red light I see whenever I'm about to do something stupid. You're the star I think about endlessly that lights up my mind. You're the smile that makes me happy. You're the music video I could replay all day. You're the song I could listen to 24/7. You're the reason I'm not afraid to be me and be different. You're the girl that I only see in dreams._

I bite in my left cheek, trying to think of another one. Finally, after staring at the half eaten sandwich on the ground, I think of something.

_You're the jelly that sweetens my life._

_From,_

_Zander_

I click send and sigh. To make sure the picture saved, I went to my picture file and saw it as the very first. I double clicked it so it went full screen and widened my eyes at what I didn't realize before.

Kacey walks up to the couch, obviously seeing my screen, saying, "Aw, Stevie looks so cute with straight hair!"

Kevin and Nelson follow her. When they sit down, I turn my laptop around so they could see.

I simply say, "Dolphins."

Nelson replies, "Sea World."

I furrow my eyebrows at him. He adds, "Sorry, I'm not good at this game."

I state, "Think sports."

Kevin shouts, "Dolphin rider!"

I groan. "No! Stevie's going to a _football_ game."

Both of them point at me and yell, "Miami Dolphins!"

I sigh as they finally get it. Kacey asks, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I answer, "Well my friends, we're going to Florida."

**Yep, Florida got the most votes! So, think they'll find Stevie? Florida's pretty big. Let me know in your reviews! Also, if you have ideas for what should be in the emails, mention that, too!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Happy Zevie Day, everyone! Remember, it's not too late to post one-shots, update your stories, post Zevie pictures, and to tell more people! Before I go on with the story, **anyone watch Max and Victoria's new Maroon 5 Medley?** If you haven't, go check it out because it's awesome! Also, there's a **Mulu moment** in it! Towards the end there's a scene where Max, Victoria, Kurt, and everyone that worked on the video danced and sang. If you watch Max closely during that, you'll see he takes Lulu's hand and dances with her for a while! I thought that was seriously cute. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Zander]

While packing my clothes into my black luggage, I heard a ping from my laptop. I fold up the shirt in my hands, set it on top of the others, and jog over to my desk. In my Inbox email that was already open, I see I have a new email from _gravitybass5. _I smile and click on it as I take a seat in my blue chair.

_Dear Zander, _

_As cliché and sappy as these emails are getting, thanks. Alright, so, if I wear someone's clothes, I have feelings for them? Okay, I'm wearing Kevin's sweatpants that he gave me. Am I madly in love with him? _

_The fact that you know what these actors' abs look like makes me burst out laughing. Zander, you lost your dude rights as soon as you bought your first mirror. Okay, I'll agree with you on Grover. Annabeth? Yeah, heck no! Even though she's a fictional character, she could kick your butt any day. _

_You comparing the band to a sandwich has me craving for a PB&J. Kevin and Nelson were the jelly of Gravity 5 that make everything sweeter and messier. You and I were the bread of the band that held everything/everyone together. Then Kacey was the PB that decided to tag along. Don't tell her this, but let's just say that sometimes, the PB steals the spotlight from the rest of the sandwich. Ugh, now I want some peanut butter. My fault for bringing up jelly 2 emails ago._

_Alright, excuse my EXTREME fluffiness in this paragraph, but that's so sweet. Probably the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. Sorry, but I'm not deep enough to come up with something like that. Let's just say that you're the thing I miss the most. Out of everything I left behind, if I could just glance at one more thing back at Brewster for even a second, it would be you. _

_From, _

_Stevie_

I bite my bottom lip as my smile widens and I click Reply.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Hey, cliché, sappy, and romantic is what I do best. If you wear MY clothes, it means you have feelings for me. Kevin's lucky sweatpants that he gave you as a going away present? You wound me, Baskara. _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not my fault Kacey made all of us watch the Twilight Saga on movie nights and always paused at the Taylor Lautner shirtless scenes. There is nothing wrong with a guy always looking at himself in the mirror! Grover, I can so take him down. Annabeth, I might get a little black and blue, but I could so win in a fight against her! _

_Kevin and Nelson do make life funnier and really messy. True, true. We hold everyone together, and Kacey sometimes takes the spotlight but she's the one that makes the sandwich popular. _

Just like in the last email when we reached this subject, my stomach rumbles.

_Alright, I need food inside of me right now. _

_Sweet? That's so sweet? I pour my heart out to you in that one paragraph and all I get is "sweet?" Haha, I'm kidding. Steves, every word that you put in your emails is deep enough to make my world light up. So, out of Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, you'd want to see me the most? Okay, you can't expect me to not tell them that. If it makes you feel better, out of everything that has left in my life, I'd like to bring you back the most. _

_From, _

_Zander_

I click Send and shut my laptop. I pick up my phone also on my desk, press New Message, type in Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson's numbers, then start typing the text.

_Ur parents okay w/Florida?_

I clicked Send and waited. Less than a minute later, I had three new text messages.

_Mine r glad that I'm doing something other than shopping. –KC_

_Yep! According to my parents, I can't spend my summer just focused on food. –Kev_

_My grandma's happy that I'm not spending my summer on video games so YEAH! –N_

I sigh in relief, click New Message, key in all their numbers again, and type.

_Let's go 2 the home of Disney World. _

**So sorry that it's terrible! I'm kind of writing this in a rush. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the generous reviews, everyone! I am so happy today which is why I _have_ to update this story! Want to know why? On **July 22, Chris O'Neal replied to my tweet. **On **July 23, Lulu Antariksa favorited my tweet **and** Noah Crawford commented on my Instagram photo. **Could it get any better? Yes! On **July 24, Samantha Boscarino and Chris replied to my tweet! **Also, **Lulu favorited another one!** I feel like the luckiest person ever! Anyways, replies?

**Kibago: **I'm pretty sure if enough of us ask Max, Lulu, and Kurt, that medley could happen! Max is having a Ustream and Lulu's having a Q&A video so we have to tell them!

**FollowingTheButterflies: **I'm glad I'm not the only one that replayed that Mulu moment.

**Sabobe12: **Good question. Good answer: Let's say they're exchange students. Yeah, that works.

**Asianzeviefan: **Are you aware that you reviewed each and every chapter? Haha, thank you so much!

Again, thank you everyone! All of your reviews made me smile! Alright, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Zander]

Once I hop onto the private jet, someone closes the door behind me. I shove my luggage into one of the compartment and turn around to take a good look inside.

I mumble, "Wow. Uncle Earl is _rich._"

On each side of the bathroom door there were recliner-like chairs with another one across from it and circle tables in between. Behind the second chair on the left was a long and a bit thin leather couch that stretched out to the other end of the plane, stopping at the hollowed out spot full of snacks. Across from that, behind the second chair on the right, was a queen-sized bed. The plane is _huge_ considering there's still a good amount of walking space in between the couch and bed. I pull my laptop out of my bag, set my bag on one end of the couch, sit down on the other end, lean against the second chair, and open my laptop after setting it on my lap. As I wait for it to load, I look at the others. Kacey is sitting in the middle of the bed reading magazines while Kevin and Nelson are in the right pair of chairs, beside the bed, playing the card game Slap Jack. I laugh as Kevin groans in pain when Nelson slaps his fist. When I turn back to my screen, my email is open with one new message from _gravitybass5_. I click on it and crack my knuckles as I read.

_Dear Zander, _

_Cliché, sappy, and romantic? I thought cocky, selfish, and arrogant is what you do best. Okay, so the 'if I'm wearing this person's clothes, I'm deeply in love with them' rule is only acceptable for you? Plus, I'd rather wear Kevin's sweatpants over your shirts when my legs get cold!_

_Sure, Kacey is the reason why you know what Taylor Lautner's abs look like. There's a problem with a guy looking at himself in the mirror if he does it ALL THE TIME! Grover, sure, you can grab him by his goat legs. I know you're cocky, but I didn't know you were so cocky to believe that you could last 10 seconds alone with Annabeth Chase in an arena. _

_Do Kevin and Nelson make life funnier? Of course. Do they make life messier? Heck yeah. Us holding everyone together is pretty much why we're so good for each other. Kacey does focus the spotlight on herself rather than Gravity 5 sometimes, but it's true that she's the reason for all our gigs. Man, now I miss you guys even more. _

_Alright Zander, that BEAUTIFUL paragraph in the email before your last was ROMANTIC, ADORABLE, and_ _SO NICE THAT I GOT A CAVITY JUST READING IT! Satisfied? Yes, I'd like to see you over the rest of the gang. You better not tell them!_

As I was about to continue reading, Kevin asks, "Are you emailing Stevie?"

I turn to him and nod. Nelson replies, "Tell her that we are very upset that she'd rather see you, the new guy, over us, her best friends for _years_."

They cross their arms and dramatically make angry faces. I roll my eyes and turn back to my laptop.

_I miss you the most, you miss me the most. See? This is why we are compatible._

_From,  
Stevie_

I smile at the last sentence and click Reply as Nelson wins the game again.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Ha, ha, ha. You're so hilarious. See? I can pull off sarcasm just as much as you can. Yes, that rule only works if it is my clothes. You could wear my shirts on your legs! You can't walk around in them, but it's better than wearing Kevin's sweatpants! Do you know how much he actually sweats in them? _

_I'm not some fan girl that stares at his poster all the time! Besides, Edward is so much better than_

I stop typing when I realize what I'm about to say. I really need to do something manly! I backspace the start of the sentence and start typing again.

_Hey, I do not look at my mirror all the time! I look at myself 30% of the time. The other 70% of what I look at goes to you. Oh yeah, I can pull of romantic and sappy, too! For the last time, I can take down Annabeth! Just because she's Athena's FICTIONAL daughter doesn't make her unbeatable! Remember, I have the muscles to be Zeus's kid._

_Thank you. That's the kind of appreciation a guy should get! Too late, I already told them. By the way, Kevin and Nelson are pretty steamed up that you picked 'the new guy' over your 'best friends for years.' Their exact words, not mine. _

_I miss you a lot, you miss me a lot. See? We're made for each other. _

_From,  
Zander_

I click Send and sigh. Once the pilot announces that all electronics should be off so it doesn't interfere with the plane, I shut my laptop and lift open the shield that covers the window. Stevie, here we come.

**Heads up: Next chapter will have a flashback from before Stevie moved! Want to see that oh-so-sweet Zevie moment? Then read and review!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm proud to say that **Dear Zander has reached 100 reviews in less 9 chapters!** Spectacular, huh? Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, everyone! Okay, replies?

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: **I made someone fan girl!

**AriZevie4EVER: **All of us should just constantly tell Max, Lulu, and Kurt that we want a duet between Mulu!

**SMonkey6: **I love how you're wondering what's going to happen! Who says Zander finds Stevie? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!

**Gilz**: Not weird, that's dedication. Haha! I check out the HTR archive before I go to sleep too so you're not alone. Glad my stories give you Zevie dreams!

**Jellybean96: **"Aah!" That's a first. Haha, I'm glad you like the story! By the way, can't wait for the next chapter of your story HTR An Essay!

Alright, a promise is a promise. Ready for a flashback Zevie moment? If you aren't, get ready because it's coming! It might not be the best since I'm terrible at romance, but enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

I was humming the lyrics to my new song while strumming my ukulele until I heard the door to the band room open and close. When I look up, I see Stevie dropping her bag on the couch and walking over to me. I held my arms out with a cheeky smile, joking for her to hug me. She chuckles, gently kicks my foot, and sits down on my right knee. She scoots back to my thigh and leans against my shoulder. I set my ukulele on Stevie's lap and stretch my right arm out to touch it.

Tuning my ukulele, I start, "I wrote a song…"

Stevie interrupts, "Without me? I'm hurt."

I laugh and continue, "I wrote a song and wanted you to be the first one to hear it."

She nods and nudges me to skip to it. I add, "This is just a short rough draft so…."

Again, she interrupts, "If you don't skip to the song then I'm taking Kevin and Nelson to our movie date tonight instead of you."

I smile and strum my ukulele as I sing my new song 'Lady.' When I finish, I turn my head to my right and ask, "So, what do you think?"

Stevie answers, "Darling, walking on sunshine, my baby, stroll in the park, cuddle after dark. You're such a cliché!"

I chuckle and reply, "I'm taking that as a good thing."

She rolls her eyes smiling and responds, "It was…cute. You know, for a love song and all. Definitely one of the best things you've ever written."

I smile. She questions, "So, should I be jealous that you wrote a love song about your dog or about another girl?"

I move my right arm from my ukulele to around her waist saying, "You should be _flattered_ that you're _amazing_ boyfriend wrote you an _incredible _love song."

Stevie scoffs, "Amazing boyfriend? Nope, all I have is you."

I laugh, put my ukulele on the table, slide my left arm under Stevie's legs, and pick her up bridal style. She laughs as I carry her all the way out the door until I put her down.

"For a girl that can scarf down a large pizza in less than 10 minutes, you're really light."

She punches my arm. I sling my arm around her as we walk out to the courtyard. We reach the lunch table just as Kacey is shouting, "They were not on a break!"

Stevie and I sat down as I ask, "What's going on?"

Kevin puts down his burrito and explains, "Nelson's on Team Ross while Kacey's on Team Rachel."

Stevie questions, "From Friends?"

He nods while Nelson yells, "They were on a break! Rachel said they should take a _break_. _Break_-up is implied by _break_!"

Kacey protests, "That doesn't give Ross the right to just go out and cheat on her!"

Just like Ross from Friends, Nelson shouts, "They were on a break!"

Kacey gasps. He continues, "Rachel's so selfish that she just had to tell him she loves him on his wedding day. She had years to do that, but no! Princess Green always gets her own way! Besides, she left to Paris! If the girl I've been chasing after for _10 years_ packed her bags and left the continent, there's no way I'd still be with her!"

While they were arguing about Ross and Rachel's daughter Emma, I turn to Stevie and ask, "You think we'd still be together if you moved?"

Stevie simply answers, "No."

I sarcastically mutter, "Gee, thanks, baby."

She laughs and states, "Those long distance relationships never work out."

"So we would just breakup?"

She shakes her head and explains, "If I ever move away, I'll come back to be with you. Promise."

* * *

"Zander!"

I bolt up and see Kacey sitting at my feet. I rub my eyes questioning, "What time is it?"

She answers, "2 a.m."

I put my hands behind my head and lean back on the arm of the 'couch.' "Where are we?"

"Still in California. The pilot took off a little late since Kevin and Nelson kept messing with him. He said you could use electronics now. I just wanted to let you know in case you have any new emails from Stevie."

I thank her before she hops up and plops down on the bed. I grab my laptop from the floor and put it on my lap. I open it up, turn it on, go onto Firefox, and log into my Yahoo. When I click on my inbox, I see I have new emails from my mom and Stevie. Before clicking on Stevie's, I turn to Kacey whose back is facing me.

"Hey, Kacey."

She turns so she's facing me and questions, "Yeah?"

I ask, "If you made a promise, would you keep it?"

"Of course."

I nod and turn back to my screen. I click on the new email from _gravitybass5_ and scroll down so I can read the whole thing.

_Dear Zander, _

_Nope. No one can pull of sarcasm better than the Queen of Sarcasm herself. Hey, I'd rather walk around with the smell of Kevin's sweat on my legs any day rather than the reek of your cologne. Seriously, how much guy perfume does a shorty like you need? _

_30% of your sight goes to your mirror and the other 70% goes to me? Yeah, right. More like the other way around. You cannot take down Annabeth Chase! I don't care if you're Zeus's kid or not! You know what? I refuse to fight with you over email about someone that doesn't even exist. By the way, where's your pride knowing that a fictional chick can take you down? _

_Tell Kevin and Nelson that I can't look at anything having to do with Furious Pigeons without thinking about them. That should calm them down. As for Kacey, just tell us she's pretty. That always sets her off to another world. _

_I miss you. You miss me. We miss each other. Aren't we just the cutest ex-couple?_

_From,  
Stevie_

I smile at the last part and click Reply.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Other than the King of Sarcasm, which is me. You'd pick Kevin's smelly sweat over my incredible scent? You wound me, Steves, right in the heart. There's nothing wrong with my cologne! So I like smelling good, nothing wrong with that. I'm not that short!_

_Alright, 40% of my sight goes to my mirror and the other 60% to you. Happy? You know what I just realized? We have had this on-going argument about some girl that only exists in books. Which is why I could take her down! My pride is still with me, baby!_

_So you think of Kevin and Nelson when you see Furious Pigeons? Okay, I'm extremely curious to what makes you think of me. True about the Kacey thing, by the way. _

_Since we miss each other so much, maybe we could turn being an ex-couple into a current couple. I know you've always hated how long distances mess up relationships and the only form of communication we have is through email, but maybe we could give it a shot. _

_From,  
Zander_

I reread the last paragraph 2 times before closing my eyes and clicking Send. When I open them, out of the corner of my left eye, I see a pair of eyes looking at me so I turn to their direction.

Kacey asks, "Is she the one that got away?"

I run my hand through my hair and answer, "They all got away. She was just _the one._"

**I'm thinking about putting a Zevie flashback moment at the beginning of every chapter from now on since it makes them longer. Any thoughts on whether I should? Also, do you think Stevie and Zander will become Zevie again? Be sure to tell me your thoughts in your reviews!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the spectacular reviews, everyone! All of them were so incredibly sweet! In most of them, y'all said you liked Zander's last line so thanks for that! It was kind of inspired by something I heard Steve Carrell say in the trailer of his movie Seeking A Friend For The End Of The World. In the last chapter, I asked you guys about having a flashback in ever chapter. Most of you said you'd love that so I've decided to do it! Okay, I guarantee that you will like the flashback at the beginning of this chapter! Even I had an "Aw! That's so sweet!" moment, and I always think I'm terrible at romance! Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

"So, are you nervous about meeting Stevie's family?"

After tuning my guitar, I turn around to face Kevin and answer, "Not really. I've already met her younger brother and her mom. I'm pretty sure I can win over her dad and three older brothers.

Kevin scoffs and mumbles, "You are way too cocky."

I chuckle and look around to see how the courtyard was decorated for Parent Night. In between Gravity 5's lunch table and the one across from it, there were aisles of chairs set up with people occupying some of them. Molly and the Perfs were standing on the side, glaring at Kacey who was adjusting her microphone stand on their table. Kevin and I were set up on one side of the table while Stevie and Nelson were on the other.

I give my guitar one strum before asking, "Where's your family?"

Kevin uses one of his drumsticks to point to Gravity 5's table where two men, two women, and a little girl were sitting.

Kevin explains, "That's Nelson's parents. Then the little brat is my sister. What about your family?"

I shrug and say, "They're working."

He nods and walks over to the other side to talk to Nelson. As soon as he leaves, Stevie comes over with her bass in her hands.

I smile and greet, "Hey. Ready to show some parents that we know how to rock?"

She laughs. "Of course."

"Steves, I don't think we've met your friend."

I look over to the voice and see Stevie's dad, who I recognize from her pictures, walk over to us. A guy a little taller than him follows and puts his arm around Stevie's shoulder. Stevie rolls her eyes as two more guys join in and stand behind me.

She introduces, "Dad, guys, this is my best friend Zander. Zander, this is my dad and my brothers."

Shaking aside her words, I hold out my hand and say, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Baskara."

Stevie's dad looks at my hand like it's full of germs but eventually shakes it saying, "I've heard lots about you, son."

I try to hide the pain from him squeezing my hand, but I guess Stevie notices because she shouts, "Dad!"

Mr. Baskara pulls his hand back and walks away to the aisles of chairs. The tall guy follows, and then the two brothers behind me stalk off.

When they're gone, I raise my eyebrows and question, "Best friend?"

Stevie furrows her eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

I reply, "Yeah. We've been dating for three weeks, and you just told your family that I'm a friend."

She responds, "Well they would've attacked you if I told them the truth."

"It doesn't matter. Stevie, we're more than just _friends_. If I'm going to be introduced to your family, I want to be introduced as your _boyfriend_."

She widens her eyes out of rage and says, "If you're mad about a stupid title then don't expect to keep that one anymore."

Stevie turned around and stormed off to the other side of the table. From behind his drums, Kevin states, "Dude, she just broke up with you."

I widen my eyes just as Kacey announces into her microphone, "Attention ladies and gentlemen! I'm Kacey Simon, this is my band Gravity 5, and we know how to rock!"

Nelson starts playing his keyboard, signaling for all of us to start. I strum the notes to Move with the Crowd while glancing over at Stevie as Kacey sings. By the time she gets to the chorus, I decide that I have to tell her. Since the speakers are turned to the max volume and Kacey is singing very loudly, I back away from my microphone and shout the words that have been on my mind for days at Stevie.

She furrows her eyebrows and mouths, "What?"

I repeat the words a little louder, but Stevie gives me the same confused look.

Without even thinking, I step closer to my mike and say into it, "I love you."

She widens her eyes and stops playing. Kacey has the same shocked expression as she continues singing a little quieter while looking at both of us. Kevin and Nelson miss some of their parts, but they still continue playing while watching us. I stop playing when I see Stevie walking towards me, swinging her bass over to her back. Ready for a slap, I turn my head towards Kevin's drums. Instead of hurting me, she puts her right hand behind my neck and meets my eyes. Not even caring about that most of the school and her whole family was watching, Stevie crashes her lips to mine. I move my hands from my guitar to around her waist as I kiss back.

* * *

"Why are you smiling?"

I look over to Kevin and answer, "Nothing. I just remembered something."

He shrugs and continues pounding one of the airplane tables like it was his drums. I laugh, turn back to my laptop on my lap, and see that I have a new email from none other than _gravitybass5_. My smile widens as I click on it.

_Dear Zander, _

_King of Sarcasm? Whatever! You wouldn't know sarcasm if it hit you in the face. Zander, there's nothing wrong with your cologne. However, there is when you put too much of it on! It might charm some girls, but to me you smell like the inside of a male version Victoria's Secret. You are so short! You might be taller than me even when I have combat boots on but only by a few inches!_

_I should be freaked out that 40% of your sight goes to a mirror, but considering you're Zander Robbins, I'm not surprised. I am closing this 'you thinking you can take down Annabeth Chase' argument by saying YOU CANNOT! Your pride? You can't still have something that you lost a long time ago, my friend. _

_Hmm…What makes me think of the great Zander Robbins? Ukuleles, guitars, pianos, flannel shirts, combat boots, skinny jeans, mirrors, fan girls, the word 'baby' or anyone that says it, flirting, Maroon 5, monkeys, purple, New York, best friends, boyfriends, and music. Trust me, that's not even half of what reminds of you._

_You want to become 'Zevie' again? _

I laugh at the nickname Kacey gave us after only 10 minutes of dating.

_I hate long distance relationships. I hate people that break up with someone then get back together with them. I don't think I could ever start dating someone over email. _

I feel my heart break into a million pieces after those three little sentences, but I continue reading.

_However, I can most definitely make an exception for you. I love you, Z. I've said it before, and I'll say it a million times. If we have to continue our relationship through the internet then so be it. As long as I know that I still have some kind of relationship with you then I'm all for it. We can't just be Zander…and Stevie. We're Zevie. _

_From,  
Stevie_

My smile returns to my face, wider and brighter than ever. Not even caring that Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson were looking at me strangely from the other side of the plane, I click Reply and happily type.

_Dear Stevie, _

_Hey, I know sarcasm! My snarky remarks can be just as sarcastic as yours. I put on just the right amount of cologne! Not too much and not too little. Any girl would love to smell me all day! Again, I'm not short! You're just freakishly small! Seriously, 5"3? _**(A/N: Lulu said this is how tall she is in her Ustream!) **_I could fit you in my pocket! _

_No, you should be ECSTATIC that 60% of my sight goes to you. Okay, this Annabeth Chase argument is closed, but I get the last word. I COULD SO TAKE HER DOWN! That is all. By the way, I've got more pride than you can even imagine!_

_I play the ukulele, guitar, and piano so I get why that reminds me of you. I constantly where flannel shirts, skinny jeans, and combat boots so I get where that's coming from. I own a lot of mirrors and have loads of fan girls so I see what you did there. I guess I do say baby a lot, huh? Alright, I do flirt a lot. Hmm…Maroon 5 is my favorite band, monkeys are my favorite animals, and purple is my favorite color so I get that. I'm from New York so that's kind of obvious. I used to be your best friend then I became your boyfriend so that's understandable. Music reminds you of me? I must be on your mind 24/7 then, baby!_

_Of course I want to be Zevie again. Not going to lie, your next three sentences broke my heart, but the rest of your paragraph pieced it back together. Love you, too, Steves. Always have, always will. I guess we're Zevie again! _

_From,  
Zander_

_P.S. Repeating it a few times in my head, I kind of like the sound of 'Zevie.'_

After I click send, I hear Kacey exclaim, "Aw!"

I turn around and see her standing behind me. I yell, "Kacey!"

Ignoring m annoyance with her, she rambles, "I cannot believe you two are Zevie again! You guys continuing your relationship over _email_ is the cutest thing ever! This is so much more romantic Titanic!"

She turns around to the guys and shouts, "Kevin!"

Kevin practically falls of the chair when he hears how loud and angry her voice was. I'm pretty sure the pilot could hear, too.

He innocently and weakly responds, "Yes...dear?"

Nelson and I laugh as Kacey yells/asks, "When are you going to be as sweet as Zander?"

Kevin looks at me and mutters, "Thanks a lot, dude."

As Kacey is yelling at him, Nelson walks over to me and says, "Congrats, dude. It took you five months to _attempt_ to get over Stevie and now she's your girlfriend again."

I widen my eyes and state, "I have a girlfriend again."

Nelson nods with a confused look. My smile widens even more as I repeat, "I have a girlfriend again."

He furrows his eyebrows. I hop off the airplane chair and exclaim, "I have a girlfriend agan!"

**So, did you like the Zevie moments? Any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter? Be sure to share your thoughts in your reviews!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the spectacular reviews! You guys are so amazing! I am literally smiling as I type this. Why? **Chris O'Neal replied to another one of my tweets!** This guy is the sweetest thing ever! Okay, replies?

**SMonkey6:** Thank you so much! I'm so happy my stories put a smile on your face! You putting that you want to know what happened with Stevie's dad totally gave me an idea for the Zevie flashback in the next chapter!

**Iheartmaroon5:** Favorite Maroon 5 song is definitely She Will Be Loved. I have loved that song since as long as I can remember.

As much as I love that you guys are reviewing, please put more thought into your reviews! Most of your reviews say, "Great chapter! Update soon!" That's sweet and all, but feel free to tell me your actual thoughts! If you want to see a certain something happen, review it! If you have a hunch on what will happen, review it! I'm extremely curious to your real thoughts so please share them! Heads up, this **Zevie flashback is connected to the one in the last chapter**. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock.**

[Zander]

I pull away from the kiss when I hear the song end. I smile down at Stevie as most of the parents and students in the audience exclaim, "Aw!"

I look up and see Kacey wiping away her tears from the microphone. When I look over to Kevin and Nelson, I see them pretending to cry in each other's arms. Stevie and I laugh then kiss again.

I hear Kevin shout, "Give it up for Zevie, everyone!"

Most of the audience applauds, the Baskara family being part of the ones that just sit there expressionless. I feel Stevie smile against my lips right before pulling away.

She bites her bottom lip and whispers, "Take off your guitar."

I give her a look but do as told and set my electric on the ground. Stevie does the same with her bass, grabs my right wrist with her left hand, and runs off with me being pulled with her.

When we're far from the courtyard, I question, "Where are we going?"

She laughs and turns the corner of the hall. When I round it, Stevie pushes me against the wall and pecks me on the lips before stating, "We met, you asked me out, we had our first kiss, and you asked me to be your girlfriend at this exact same spot."

I smile and start, "I ran into you, helped you pick up your books, and then flirted with you but you didn't buy it."

She finishes, "So I pushed you up against this wall and told you to beat it."

I laugh and say, "After being best friends with you for a long time, I finally gained the courage to ask you out."

She adds, "So I pushed you against this wall and said yes."

I chuckle and say, "All I could think about after three days of dating was how much I really wanted to kiss you."

She smiles and replies, "So I pushed you against this wall and crashed my lips to yours."

I bite my bottom lip, remembering how amazing her cherry chap stick tasted that day, and say, "After a week and a half of dating, I gave you my old ukulele and officially asked you to be my girlfriend."

She puts her hair behind her left ear and finishes, "So I pushed you up against this will and said of course."

I smile down at her and peck her lips before saying, "Let's make it official."

She furrows her eyebrows at me. I turn around, pull my pocketknife out of my back pocket, flip the blade out, and gently stab it into the wall of the corner.

Stevie widens her eyes behind me and questions, "What are you doing?"

I smirk. Instead of answering, I carved what Kevin called us before into the wall then pulled my pocketknife back.

_Zevie_

When I put my pocketknife back in my pocket and turned around again, Stevie pecked my left cheek and said, "We are going to get in so much trouble."

I laugh and reply, "It doesn't matter."

She smiles and states, "I guess this is our corner."

I return her smile, put my right arm around her shoulders, and lead her down the hall saying, "Now, we _could _go back to the courtyard and face the wrath of your family, the bombarding of questions from Kacey, and the teasing of the guys. _Or _we could go spend some time together without any family, any friends, and any worries."

Stevie answers, "I'm leaning towards the second one."

I chuckle and plant light kisses on her lips as we walk down the hall. Stevie laughs when we finally reach the band room. I shut the door after we walk in. I sit down on the couch first. Stevie lays down with her feet on my lap. I look down at her old black Converse high-tops that she constantly has on whenever she's not wearing her combat boots, glance at the red permanent marker on the table, and grow an idea. I lean over to the table, pick up the marker, and uncap it as I sit back.

Stevie asks, "What are you doing?"

I smirk and hold her left shoe with my right hand instead of answering. On the white part at the top, I write a message then move on to her right shoe to write another one. When I'm done, I cap the marker, toss it back on the table, and look at my notes as Stevie sits up.

**(Left)**  
_I Love  
You_

**(Right)  
**_4eva &_**  
**_Always_

Stevie smiles and closes the small gap in between her lips. I smile against her lips before kissing back.

* * *

I smile, remembering how much I love the taste of Stevie's cherry chap stick on my lips. After I hear a ping come out of my iPhone, I pull it out of my pocket and lean against the private jet leather couch. I look over to the others before typing in my password since they've tried millions of time to hack into my phone and steal Stevie's email. Kacey was reading a magazine on the other side of the couch while Kevin and Nelson were sleeping on the bed since it was their night. I laugh at how Kevin's arm was around Nelson and how Nelson was snuggling up to Kevin's chest.

I whisper, "Kacey!"

She looks up from her magazine to look at me. I nod my head over to Kevin and Nelson. She looks at the two and covers her mouth with her right hand to contain her laughter.

I joke, "Looks like you have some competition over Kevin."

She rolls her eyes smiling. I unlock my phone, go to my email icon, and click on my new email.

_Dear Zander,_

_You will never hear 'Zander' and 'sarcasm' in the same sentence without the words 'is terrible at' in between them. You overdose on cologne! There should be a toxic sign in your bathroom when you put all that poison on in the morning. Sure, any girl with NO SENSE OF SMELL would LOVE to smell you all day. Hey, 5"3 is very tall to some people!_

_Okay, I've listed what reminds me of you. I am extremely curious to what reminds you of me. Let's hear it._

_Zevie it is. Honestly, I always thought we were still together. We never officially broke up and I'm holding you to your word. Forever and always, right?_

_From,  
Stevie_

_P.S. I'm so glad Kacey didn't pick the nickname Stander for us._

I look at the picture below the email. It was a picture of Stevie's Converse with my message still on them, making me smile. I immediately click the Reply icon and flip my iPhone to the side so it's easier to type.

_Dear Stevie,_

_Being the AMAZING boyfriend I am, I'll just take your word and admit to being terrible at sarcasm. However, there's nothing wrong with my cologne! Maybe you just have a better sense of smell. I smell like a rainbow of awesomeness. Sure, yeah, 5"3 is tall. Okay, whatever. _

_What reminds me of the great Stevie Raina Baskara? Bass, guitar, piano, violin, cello, ukulele, ocean blue, cherry chap stick, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, girls wearing flannel shirts, owls, yellow, movies that I've never heard of, Audrey Hepburn, bright brown eyes, soft lips, kisses, best friends, girlfriends, and, of course, music. _

_I cannot believe you still have those shoes. I figured you would've thrown them out when you had to start your 'new life.' Well, I mean it. Even if you're not here, I'll love you forever and always. _

_From,  
Zander_

I sigh before clicking the Send icon and putting my phone back in my pocket. As soon as I do, the pilot announces over the intercom, "Alright, kids. We are officially in Florida. We will be landing shortly."

I smile. Kacey puts down her magazine and excitedly questions, "Do you know the first thing that we have to do when we land?"

I reply, "Find Stevie?"

She shakes her head and exclaims, "Shopping!"

**Typical Kacey, huh? Think the gang will find Stevie? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the spectacular reviews, dolls! A special thanks to everyone who reviewed how they really feel about this story rather than, "Great chapter! Update!" How about some replies?

**Asianzeviefan: **I love that quote idea! I didn't want to copy it word for word because it would be stealing your idea, but I put something like that in this chapter!

**Hoaluvpatrome567: **I'm your favorite author? That's so sweet, thank you! I'm pretty sure some people are annoyed that Love Story is almost 40 chapters long and Zevie isn't even together yet, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing how you really feel!

**Runningpool22: **Got that shoe idea from The Last Song, haha!

**Ashley Scarlet: **Thank you! I used your idea of a carnival setting for this chapter, by the way. Can't wait to read your ABC story! I'm checking it out right after I post new chapters on my stories. I love How to Rock a Cinderella Story! Where is my seventh chapter, young lady?

Before I get to the actual chapter, does anyone have a specific something they'd like to hear Stevie or Zander say in their emails? Open for suggestions! Anyways, I have a strong feeling that you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or Forever and Always by Parachute.**

[Zander]

I move the purple velvet curtain of the booth to the left and see a girl already standing there, jumping and smiling. I look behind her and widen my eyes at the long line of girls with dollars in their hands.

The girl in the front hands me her dollar saying, "Hi, I'm Ali. Ali Castro."

I nod my head, give her a small smile, and put the dollar in the jar on the right. When I look back at her, I see she's smiling ear-to-ear. _More like Ali Crazy_. **(A/N: Not trying to bash Ali Castro! No one uses her name, and I thought it'd be funny!) **

I sigh and question, "So, are you ready to be my first customer at the kissing booth?"

She nods excitedly. As I get ready to lean over, a hand cups my right cheek and turns my head to the left. Before I can see who is standing in front of me, they crash their lips to mine. I immediately recognize the cherry chap stick and smirk against none other than Stevie's lips. I shut the curtain with my right hand for privacy before wrapping my arms around her waist. Stevie keeps her left hand on my cheek as she slings her right arm around my neck. After what felt like only seconds but was probably a few minutes, Stevie pulls her away.

I joke, "Aw, is someone jealous that her boyfriend is working the kissing booth for the school carnival?"

She scoffs, "Don't even pretend that you aren't terrified about kissing a bunch of strangers with terrible breath."

I lean closer to her and reply, "Well, you could pay me and be my only customer."

She chuckles and responds, "I am not going to pay for a guy that I can kiss any time for free."

I laugh as she states, "While you are sucking faces with random fan girls, I'm going to be traveling around with Kacey."

I grab her right hand with my left and moan, "No! Don't leave me!"

Stevie kisses my left cheek and says, "You'll be fine."

I groan and ask, "Can't I have some Stevie-taste so I can think about you rather than those girls sticking their tongues down my throat?"

She laughs and replies, "It's a five second kiss, not like the girls are trying to go the second base with you."

"You don't know that!"

Stevie rolls her eyes and turns around to walk away, but I spin her back and press my lips to hers. After a minute or so, we pull away.

She questions, "Enough Stevie taste for you?"

I answer, "No, not really."

Stevie chuckles, grabs the chest part of my grey tank top, pulls me in for one last peck on the lips, and runs off. I laugh, lick my bottom lip, and turn back to the dreadful closed curtain that will soon lead to misery.

**-HTR-**

Once I see Stevie and Kacey on their plastic horses laughing, I step over the small gate surrounding the merry-go-round and hop onto the slowly moving platform.

I walk over to Stevie's white horse and greet, "Hey, baby."

She asks, "When did you get on here?"

I shrug and hold onto the golden pole in between hers and Kacey's horses as I hop on right behind Stevie. I wrap my arms around her waist, lean over the right, and kiss her cheek.

She groans. "I'm not kissing you when you have all different types of saliva in your mouth from the booth."

I laugh and continue kissing her cheek which leads on to the right tip of her lips.

To the left of us, Kacey exclaims, "Aw! You guys are totes adorbs!"

I chuckle as I pull my head back. I look around and question, "Where are Kevin and Nelson?"

Kacey points into the distance at two guys with two giant cones of cotton candy in their hands, making all of us laugh. Just to mess with her, I lean my head back and continue kissing Stevie's cheek and jaw.

"Zander! Come on, that tickles!"

I laugh as Kacey says, "Okay, this is too cute. I need a picture to remember this moment."

Stevie rolls her eyes, and both of us turn to our left. Kacey holds up her phone saying, "Cheese!"

I smile as the flash and the click of the camera goes off. Before Stevie can turn her head to the front again, I press my lips to hers. Stevie kisses back just as the carousal stops. I smirk as everyone hops off while we just sit there kissing.

* * *

I smile at the wallpaper of my iPhone's home screen. A voice behind me exclaims, "I took that picture five months ago!"

I turn around and see Kacey standing there with 5 different colored shopping bags in her hands.

Across from me, Nelson moans, "Kacey, can we go now?"

Kacey scoffs and answers, "No! I've only been to one store!"

I question, "How are we supposed to find Stevie when you're shopping for shoes?"

She gives me a 'Duh!' look and responds, "First off, two of these bags are filled with purses," All of us roll our eyes. "Second, when we find Stevie, I want to look good!"

Kevin states, "You look good in everything you put on, Kacey."

She puts her hand over her heart and replies, "Aw, thanks Kevin! Best boyfriend ever, but smooth-talking isn't going to make me leave."

Us guys groan and stand up from our chairs. Kacey leads us out of the food court of the mall we're in and into Forever 21. While she's dragging Kevin around the jeans section, I hear a ping come out of my back pocket. I sit down on the ground next to Nelson as I pull out my iPhone. I cover my phone as I type in the password so Nelson won't see then press my email icon. I smile at my new email from _gravitybas5_ and click on it.

_Dear Zander, _

_Okay, if you're such an AMAZING boyfriend, why don't you just admit that your cologne reeks? A rainbow of awesomeness? You sound like Kacey when she got that Justin Bieber perfume. _

_I play bass, guitar, piano, violin, cello, and the ukulele so I get that. I love ocean blue, cherry chap stick, owls, the color yellow, and Audrey Hepburn so that's understandable. I always wear ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, and YOUR flannel shirts. You have never heard of half of my favorite movies so I get why olden movies remind you of me. I have brown eyes so that's obvious. Hmm, wonder why soft lips and kisses remind you of me….Haha! Well at least music reminds both of us of each other._

_Why would I throw out those shoes? They're practically the only thing I have left of Zevie that my dad doesn't question me about. He thinks they were a going away present. You'll love me forever and always, even if I'm not there? You so got that from the Parachute song!_

_So, what's going on in your oh-so-wonderful life right now?_

_From,  
Stevie_

I press the Reply icon and flip my phone to the side so the keyboard is wider.

_Dear Stevie,_

_You know what? Since you just admitted that I'm amazing, I'll just say that I put on too much cologne. Where else can you get a boyfriend as awesome as me?_

_Hey, it's a really good song! Can you blame me for quoting it? Besides, it's totally about us. Well, minus the fact that neither of us are dying. Come on, you know it's true! I asked you out in December, I want you through the good and the bad, plus I'll always love you. That song's the story of our life, baby!_

_Actually, I just landed in Flori_

I stop typing when I realize what I'm about to type. I can't tell her that we're here, she'll stop emailing me. I shake my head and press backspace on that whole sentence.

_I'm on vacation with the guys and Kacey right now. Want to know what would make it better? If you were here. Kacey's dragging us into every store at the mall we're at. _

"Zander!"

I look up to see Kevin and Kacey, with four new bags, standing by the door, ready to leave.

_We're about to leave Forever 21 right now so I guess I'll email you later._

_From,  
Zander_

Once I click Send, Nelson stands up saying, "Let's go, lover boy."

I laugh, stand up, and walk with him over to the door. We head out while Kacey is talking to us about some store that she _has_ to go to. When we step out of the store, Kacey bumps into someone.

She yells, "Watch it!"

All of us turn to our right and widen our eyes.

"Kacey?"

**Dun-dun-dun! I'm so nice for leaving you guys off like that, huh? Think the gang finally found Stevie? I told you guys this story would be under 20 chapters so maybe it's finally the end. Be sure to tell me your thoughts in your reviews!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, darlings! Almost 160 reviews in only 13 chapters is incredible! How 'bout some replies?

**Red-as-a-rose12334: **Oops, sorry for confusing you! Um, let's just say Stevie lives in Anubis House in Florida with a bunch of exchange students, a.k.a. the House of Anubis gang. Wow, I just made this story sound so unrealistic. Oh well!

**AriZevie4EVER: **As much as I'd love a new chapter of Stevie's True Love, I can't wait for your one-shot and new story! Aw, I'm so flattered that you won't my help for ideas! Hmm, I'll PM you after I finish posting new chapters. Sorry for that eye thing. Even though I have brown eyes I always get those and hazel confused. Great eye for noticing!

**Steviexzander: **I know how I want this story to end, but until I reach the last chapter I'm making this up as I go along. It might be my winging it that's making this story pretty bad.

Again, thank you to all you amazing reviewers and readers! Okay, ready to find out who the mysterious girl is? Well, scroll down, read, and enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

I walk into Danny Mango's greeting, "Hey, baby."

Molly turns head to me from her table and replies, "Hi, honey."

I roll my eyes and walk up to the counter as Stevie looks up from the cashier. She asks, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

I chuckle and respond, "You forgot, huh? We officially started dating on Christmas…..Today's January 25…."

Stevie widens her eyes and exclaims, "It's our one month anniversary! Sorry, Z, but I'm working all day today."

I shrug and say, "That's cool. We can spend our anniversary here."

She raises her eyebrows and questions, "You want to watch me clean tables and make smoothies all day?"

"Just seeing you is the fun part."

She smiles, grabs the front of my grey tank top, and presses her lips to mine. I smile against her lip before kissing back. After a minute or so, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind me. Stevie pulls away, making me sigh.

She looks behind me and questions, "Molly, you've complained about 6 smoothies and I've given you a new one on the house each time. What do you want _this time_?"

I sit down on the counter so I'm facing Molly who is standing there with annoyance on her face and a full cup in her hand.

She coldly replies, "You're supposed to make your customers happy. I'm not happy with you and your little boyfriend "

Little boyfriend? From their table, Grace comments, "I am! You two are so cute!"

I smile at her as Molly widens her eyes out of rage and yells, "Grace!"

Grace stands the smoothie menu up on the table and hides her face behind it.

Molly gives Stevie a death glare and states, "I don't want to see you two swap spit while I am trying to enjoy my beverage."

I roll my eyes and say, "Then don't look," before I turn my head around and plant another kiss on Stevie's lips, making Molly groan.

**-HTR-**

As Stevie's cleaning one of the tables, I slide my arms around my waist from behind and whine, "When is your shift over?"

She laughs and continues scrubbing down the table answering, "Relax, I'm off of work in 15 minutes. Go entertain yourself until then."

I groan as she turns around and slings her arms around my neck. I look down at her lips, lean down, and kiss her. Stevie chuckles then kisses back. As soon as our kiss deepens, a squeaky voice calls, "Oh, Zander!"

I pull away and turn my head around to see Molly waving her hand up in the air for me.

Stevie whispers in my ear, "Looks like you found your entertainment," before escaping my grasp and walking over to the counter.

I groan and walk over to Molly and Grace's table. When I reach them, I question, "What do you want, Molly?"

She pulls out the chair in between hers and Grace's then gestures for me to sit down. I sigh and sit down. Immediately, Molly takes my right hand with her left and starts rubbing my fingers with her thumb. I furrow my eyebrows.

She asks, "Have I ever told you how cute you are, Zan-Zan?"

I pull my hand back saying, "No, and its Zander."

Molly replies, "Zan-Zan, don't you think we'd be such a cute couple? No, we could be the _it_ couple. You know, the hunky musician and his perfect girlfriend."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, making me roll my eyes. When I look to my left, I see Grace slurping what's left of her smoothie.

"Something you're not telling me Grace?"

She shakes her head still sucking on her straw. I laugh and turn back to Molly to respond, "Molly, I don't know what kind of feud you and Kacey are in now, but don't use me to make her mad."

As I get up to leave, Molly pulls me back down and grips my hand so I can't let go.

She leans closer to me and hisses, "Zander, you could be so much more popular if you weren't dating Loseberry."

I question, "You mean the girl I love?"

Molly rolls her eyes. "Sweetie, you don't love her. No one can love her, she's a loser. It's in her name."

I clench my free left hand into a fist to control my anger and reply, "I don't know how you pronounce Stevie, but when I say it, I don't hear loser."

She scoffs, "Hon, just admit it because you're not fooling anyone."

I lean closer so I'm only centimeters in front of Molly's face. Right in front of her lips, I whisper, "You know what? I don't love Stevie."

Molly smirks. I add, "I'm _in_ love with her."

I scoot my chair back, pull my hand away from Molly's, and turn around to see Stevie standing there with amusement on her face. I swing my arm around her shoulders and we walk out, Stevie giving Molly a smirk as we do.

* * *

In unison, all of us yell, "Grace?"

Kevin, Kacey, and I say it in shock while Nelson has a goofy smile on his face.

Grace smiles back at him and greets, "Um, hey guys."

Kacey widens her eyes and responds, "Grace, _please _tell me that…."

She's interrupted by a voice walking up to us questioning, "Grace? I told you to meet me at…."

None other than Molly stops next to Grace. Kacey and Molly widen their eyes and shout each other's names at the same time.

Molly yells, "What are you doing here?"

Kevin blurts out, "Looking for Stevie."

Kacey elbows him in the ribs while I punch his shoulder. Grace's eyes light up as she asks, "Stevie lives here?"

Molly turns to her and shouts, "Grace, less excitement!"

She turns back to us with a cold look and repeats, "Stevie lives here?"

Kevin, not knowing when to stop, explains, "She's been emailing Zander. In one of her emails, she kind of gave us a hint that she lives here so now we're trying to find our best friend."

Simultaneously, Nelson and Kacey scream, "Kevin!"

He gives them a confused look, obviously clueless. I shake my head and turn back to the Perfs.

Grace claps her hands and exclaims, "We want to help!"

Molly turns her glare to Grace and states, "_No_, we don't."

Nelson replies, "Of course you can help!"

Kacey and I both yell, "Nelson!"

Kacey crosses her arms, steps closer to Molly, and says, "I know Grace genuinely wants to find Stevie so she can tag along with us. You? No way."

Grace steps in between the two girls and states, "I can't go without Molly."

Molly narrows her eyes at Kacey and asks, "Am I going or not?"

**Not my best chapter, I know. It's pretty sloppy, trying to finish this pretty quickly. Think Kacey will let Molly go? No emails for this chapter, sorry! Be sure to review your thoughts in your reviews!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, dolls! When I saw that this story reached over 160 reviews in 14 chapters, I had to reread it because it was unbelievable. However, I don't care about the amount of reviews I have but the words you review me with. Thank you guys for putting some real thought into your reviews instead of just "Great chapter! Update!" Before I get to replies, I have a little story advertisement. Please check out **AriZevie4EVER**'s story **Stevie's True Love**! I'm normally a critic on stories, but hers is amazing! She hasn't continued it in a while, but I'm sure if all of us read it and show some love in our reviews, she will! Okay, how about some replies?

**MariaLuvsYew: **I'm your favorite author on here? Aw, thank you so much! That's so flattering!

**AriZevie4EVER: **Sorry I haven't PMed you some ideas yet! I'll try thinking of some after I write up some new chapters!

I almost forgot about this. **December is officially Zevie month**! After the success of Zevie day, some Zevians decided to make a whole month of Zander and Stevie! Just like July 21, write one-shots, update your stories, post Zevie pictures, and spread the word throughout all of December! Alright, ready for another chapter? Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

"Morning, gorgeous."

Stevie looks over to me as I enter the band room and greets, "Hey."

She puts her bass on the chair and kisses my cheek as I sit down next to her.

I joke, "Only a kiss on the cheek? My lips are offended."

She rolls her eyes smiling and asks, "What's so important that you had to call me in here before rehearsal?"

I pull a black box out of my back pocket and hand it to her. Stevie opens it up and pulls out my old pair of Aviators.

She hold them up with furrowed eyebrows then says, "Let me guess. You got a new pair and couldn't decide on whether to give it to Kevin or Nelson?"

I nod. She chuckles and replies, "I still like 'em. Thanks. I shall wear them everywhere."

I laugh as she puts them on then questions, "How do I look?"

I tilt my head to the side and answer, "Let's just say I'm a bit jealous that you look hotter in them than I do."

* * *

"You're in."

I shake my head of my thoughts and look at Molly who is now smiling deviously.

Kacey steps closer to her and hisses, "If you pull anything then I swear you can travel back to Brewster on your own."

Molly nods right before Grace moans, "I'm hungry!"

Nelson immediately exclaims, "Let's go to the food court!"

I furrow my eyebrows and state, "We just came out of the food court."

He shoots me a glare. I raise my hands in surrender and lead everyone back to the food court. When we sit down at a vacant table, Nelson and Grace start talking about something, Kevin went to buy some food, and Kacey started setting ground rules with Molly. After hearing a ping out of my back pocket, I immediately take my iPhone out and unlock it. I click on my mail icon and click my second email from _gravitybass5_ today.

_Dear Zander, _

_Technically, I didn't say you're amazing but since you just admitted to your flaws, I'll go with it. Z, boyfriends don't get better than you. There may or may not be sarcasm in that sentence._

_Okay, I officially proclaim Forever and Always by Parachute as the Zevie song. Whenever I listen to it on my iPod, I'll think of you. Well, except for the dying parts. _

_See? I told you your life would be so much better without me. Typical Kacey, right? So, where are you guys on vacation? Knowing Kacey, it's probably something big. Disneyland? Wait, Kacey always said that she's terrified of Mickey Mouse since one of its spinning toys ripped out some of her hair. Um, long stretch, Hawaii?_

_Alright, hope you have fun and don't stare at too many girls in bikinis wherever you're at!_

_Love,  
Stevie_

I widened my eyes at the second to last word. _Love_. We always sign out with _From_, not _Love_.

I mumble, "She said love."

Molly and Kacey turn to me with confused looks. I look up from my phone and repeat, "She said love," as Kevin sets McDonalds on the table. He gives me the same look as the girls while Nelson and Grace our too busy flirting.

"She said love!"

I hop out of my seat and dance around. Kacey puts a hand over her heart and exclaims, "Aw!"

Molly just scoffs and rolls her eyes. Kevin pretends to be a girl and flips his hair gushing. I sit down still smiling and press the reply icon.

_Dear Stevie, _

_You just gave me two compliments in one little paragraph. I'm taking that as no sarcasm!_

_Hmm, so we have a song? Cliché, but cool. Alright, whenever I watch a video of it, instead of lyrics I'll see, "Stevie." _

_Okay, you obviously did not read the part where I said the vacation would be so much better with you. It would, most definitely. All of us agree. We've had a slight addition to the trip, though. We ran into Grace and Molly _

"You can't tell her that!"

I jump in my seat then turn my head around to see Kacey looking over my shoulder. She explains, "You can't tell your girlfriend that you're hanging out with her arch enemy, idiot!"

I respond, "She's Stevie, she'll understand."

Kacey rolls her eyes and yells, "Well then I hope you understand when she breaks up with you!"

She stomps back over to her seat across from Molly and angrily sits down. I roll my eyes and continue typing.

_We ran into Grace and Molly at the mall so now they're joining us. I never understood why Kacey's so scared of Mickey Mouse. I'm sure it said on the box to keep your hair and body parts away from the spinning parts of his hat. We're actually in_

I freeze and stop typing. I look up to Kevin and ask, "Stevie can't know that we're in Florida so where are we?"

He answers, "Um….Canada!"

I shoot him a glare and question, "Why the heck would we be in Canada?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. We wanted to visit Bieber?"

I throw a fry at him and turn to the girls. Grace had on a thinking face before shouting, "Maine!" **(A/N: I think that was the second most voted for option in the poll.)**

Molly asks, "Why would we be in Maine?"

Grace explains, "Because we want to see Mary Poppins, of course!"

I open my mouth to say something but sigh and look back down at my phone.

_We're in Maine. Yeah, Maine. Maine, Maine, Maine. That's where we are. Maine. Not that many girls running around in bikinis so you have nothing to worry about, baby. _

_Guess we're signing out with 'Love' now? Alright, I'm in. _

_Love,  
Zander_

I sigh and click the send icon. When I put my phone back on the table, I look around the food court. Everyone's eating, not even having to worry about finding their girlfriend. I run my hand through my hair and continue scanning the crowd of people. One person in particular caught my attention. It was a girl standing in front of the Chick-Fil-A spot of the food court. The thing that caught my eye? Her familiar Aviator sunglasses.

Looking.

At.

Me.

**Haha, I got that 'Looking. At. Me.' part from one of my favorite books, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy. Okay, this chapter was terrible, I know. The flashback and letters were short and the whole thing was just plain awful. Sorry, guys! I'll try making the next chapter better! Any ideas on what should be in the emails or in the flashbacks? I'm open to suggestions! Anyways, be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! You guys spoil me with support that I don't even deserve! Replies?

**SMonkey6: **Thank you so much! You're Valentine's Day flashback suggestion is totes perf! Stevie actually moves away in February so it fits like a puzzle piece! Wow, that was lame.

**RecklessFlowerGirl: **Trust me, Molly has a lot of tricks up her sleeves.

Again, thank you everyone! Remember, **December is Zevie Month** so write one-shots, update stories, write new stories, post Zevie pictures, and spread the word! One more thing, please **check out AriZevie4EVER's story Stevie's True Love**! If you like Zevie and reading (which you do if you're _reading_ this _Zevie _story), check it out! Plus, the author is truly a sweetheart so she deserves some love and support for her amazing story! By the way, the flashback **idea is from SMonkey6!** Oh, want some good news? **This story will be longer than 20 chapters! **I know I said it wouldn't, but it will! Anyways, are your hearts broken? If not, they will be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or any bands mentioned. **

[Zander]

I ran into the Chemistry room just as Stevie was walking to her seat. When she heard footsteps, she turned around and saw me just as we were next to her table.

She smiles and asks, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Algebra?"

I nod and say, "Yeah, but I wanted to give you this first."

I pull out the bouquet of red roses out from behind my back and hand them over to her. A few girls swoon while some of my fan girls, not over the fact that I'm taken, narrow their eyes.

Out of the blue, Kacey walks in between Stevie and I, taking the roses out of my hands while mumbling, "I'll take that."

She sits down at hers and Stevie's lab table, props her left elbow on the surface, and rests her chin on her palm with a dreamy expression. I laugh while Stevie rolls her eyes smiling.

I lean over and kiss her cheek saying, "Happy Valentines Day, baby."

When I pull away, Stevie replies, "Since we're exchanging presents, might as well give you mine."

She takes a strap off of her shoulder and hands it to me. When I hold it in my hands, I realize that it's attached to a ukulele case.

I joke, "You got me something I already have?"

She shoots me a glare. I chuckle, place the case on the lab table behind me, and open it up as Stevie says, "You're always complaining about your current ukulele and you really liked this one when we saw it at the mall. So, I got one that looks like it at the pawn shop and..."

I stare wide-eyed at the instrument in the case and interrupt, "You got me a new ukulele."

I turn around, pick Stevie up, and spin her around exclaiming, "Best girlfriend ever!"

Stevie laughs as I set her down. Behind her, Kacey looks at the rest of the class and hisses, "Stop staring, and let them have their moment!"

I roll my eyes just as the bell rings. I groan and state, "I better get to class."

I give Stevie a quick peck on the lips before closing the case and running out with it.

**-HTR-**

I strum my new ukulele on my bed as Stevie shuffles through all my CDs on the other side of the room.

She turns to me holding up an open CD case and questions, "Why is your Beach Boys CD in your Maroon 5 case?"

I shrug and explain, "Whenever I can't find the right case, I just put the CD in one close by."

She asks, "So where's your Maroon 5 CD?"

I finger some chords and answer, "In the OneRepublic case."

"Where's the OneRepublic CD?"

I turn to Stevie and state, "Stevie, let's just say that I have 200 CDs, none of them in the right case."

Stevie laughs, puts down the case, and sits down in front of me.

I put my uke to the side and question, "Have I told you how amazing of a girlfriend you are?"

She jokes, "It might've come up a few times."

I respond, "Well, it's true. You're pretty amazing."

Stevie shrugs. "I know."

I laugh and ask, "So, did your dad accept that job out of state?"

She looks down and mutters, "Not yet."

When Stevie looks back up at me, I sigh and start, "If you do move..."

She interrupts, "I'm not moving."

I scoff and continue, "_If_ you do, promise you'll contact me?"

"Of course."

I state, "You have to promise it."

Stevie sighs, holds up her right pinky, and replies, "Zander, I promise that I will always contact you if I move."

"And never stop?"

She smiles and adds, "And never stop."

I smile back and link my right pinky to hers. I pull her in by her pinky and crash my lips to hers.

* * *

I stand up, pushing out my seat, only to realize that the girl in aviators is gone.

Nelson asks, "You okay, dude?"

Instead of answering, I question, "Did you guys see that girl?"

Kacey shoots me a glare and yells, "Zander! I can't believe that even though you have a virtual relationship with Stevie, you'd still check out girls!"

I sit down in my seat mumbling, "But I saw..."

Realizing how ridiculous I must seem, I shake my head and ask, "Can we go now, Kacey? I'm not feeling good."

Kacey whines, "But I haven't even gone to Papaya yet!"

Kevin rolls his eyes and asks, "Where are we going to stay? It's not like all of us can fit in the plane."

Grace exclaims, "Ooh, idea! You guys can stay at the hotel with me and Molly!"

Molly turns to her and shouts, "Grace!"

Kacey raises her eyebrows and questions, "Hotel?"

Grace nods and explains, "When I told Daddy that I wanted to come to Florida with Molly for a vacation, he booked us two rooms of a five-star hotel for the whole trip. Molly can move into my room so the guys have hers then Kacey, you could stay with us. It's like a never-ending slumber party!"

Nelson jokes, "I wouldn't mind coming to that."

Him and Kevin laugh then high 5. Kacey narrows her eyes at her boyfriend, making him slouch down in his chair. All of us stand up from the table and walk out of the food court. When I turn around, I could've sworn I saw those same pair of aviators again, hiding behind a plant. I shake my head. Maybe I have gone crazy.

_{*The Next Morning*}_

I walk out of the bathroom, only with a towel wrapped around my waist since Kevin and Nelson are running around the hotel floors. As I scratch my hand through my wet hair, I see Molly standing in front of the pull-out couch where I'm sleeping.

I ask, "What are you doing?"

She turns around, and I realize that she has my phone in her hands.

Molly throws the phone back on the couch and answers, "Your alarm went off so I was just turning it off."

I nod unsurely but shrug it off. She walks towards the door but backs up so she's in front of me.

She presses her palm against my abs and compliments, "Nice," before walking out as the guys walk in.

I turn around and head back into the bathroom while Kevin questions, "Where are you going?"

"Shower."

Nelson asks, "Again?"

I nod. "Molly touched my abs. I feel really dirty now."

_[*Afternoon*}_

While Nelson and Kevin are playing Furious Pigeons in front of our hotel TV, Kacey is painting her nails on Nelson's bed, and Grace and Molly are reading magazines on Kevin's, I sit down on the couch with my iPhone in my hands. I unlock it and press my email icon. No new messages. I sigh and click on the Compose Mail symbol.

_Dear Stevie, _

_I know that it's been less than 24 hours and you're probably busy, but email me back as soon as you can. Love you._

_Love,_

_Zander_

I click Send, toss my iPhone aside, and put my head in my hands.

_{*Later That Night*}_

I lay upside down on the couch, my feet touching the wall the couch is pressed up against. I hold my phone up only to see that I have no new messages. I groan and throw my phone to the ground.

On the other side of the room, Kevin buries his head in his pillow and yells, "Zander, it's 1 in the morning! Go to sleep!"

_{*The Next Day*}_

_Dear Stevie, _

_I don't know if I did something wrong that made you stop emailing me, but if I did then I'm really sorry. I hope everything's okay, I hope you're okay, and I hope you email me back when you get this. _

_Love,_

_Zander_

After I click send, I look up and see Kacey sitting down in front of me on the couch.

She questions, "Is everything okay?"

I shake my head and explain, "Normally, we reply in less than 24 hours. The last email Stevie sent me was two days ago. Do you think she's okay?"

Kacey shrugs and replies, "Maybe she's just really busy. Or you said something to her that made her think twice about dating you again, and now she's just trying to avoid you."

I widen my eyes. Kacey quickly adds, "But I'm sure it's the first one!"

I grab one of the pillows, press it against my face, and lean back.

**Uh oh. Why do you think Stevie's not emailing Zander? This chapter isn't very good, but I hope you liked it! Be sure to share your thoughts in your reviews!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dolls! You guys truly spoil me with all of your support. Are you ready to find out why Stevie hasn't been emailing Zander? Also, you'll get a major House of Anubis dose in this. It's a bit of a one-chapter crossover. Remember, write one-shots, update stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout all of **December **because it's **Zevie Month!** Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or House of Anubis. **

[Zander]

"I. Am. Exhausted."

I nod in agreement as I sit down on the club's black leather couch. Stevie sighs, sits down next to me, and leans her head on my left shoulder. I smile down at her, kiss her forehead, and look back at the others. Kacey sat down on the chair to my right while Kevin and Nelson were fighting over the spinning chair to my left. I laugh and turn to the stage where some of the club's employees are moving Kevin's drums.

Kacey, who clearly still had energy, exclaims, "That went awesome! Now, I can rub it in Molly's face that Gravity 5 performed at Under21!"

Stevie lifts her head from my shoulder and asks, "How are you not tired?"

Kacey shrugs and states, "When you've stayed up all night for sales as many times as I have, singing a few songs is nothing."

She gets up saying something about using the bathroom while Kevin and Nelson continue fighting over the stupid chair.

Stevie groans, buries her head back in my shoulder, and moans, "Make 'em stop."

I laugh, look at the guys, and say, "Hey, why don't you guys go to the ice cream bar?"

Both of them immediately snap their heads up and question in unison, "There's an ice cream bar?"

I nod then point to the neon lit up bar on the wall beside us with sundae bowls in the back and sprinkles covering the counter. The guys immediately jump out of the seat and push each other as they run up to the bar. I laugh and look back down at Stevie. She repositions herself so her knees are up to her chest, her arms are clutching my left one, and the right side of her head is leaning on my shoulder.

I lean down to her and question, "You know what I just realized?"

She shrugs. I whisper, "This might be your last performance as a member of Gravity 5."

Stevie lifts her head up, turns to me, and replies, "Zander, I'm not moving."

I scoff, "Your dad's telling a whole other story then."

"My mom knows how much this band means to me. There's no way she'd let him do it."

I respond, "No offence, Steves, but I've met your dad. If he wants something, he's not going to let anyone stand in his way."

She sits up straighter saying, "That's the perks of being his only princess. I'm not just anyone."

I laugh as Stevie stands up. She looks at me and asks, "Want something from the ice cream bar?"

I joke, "Yeah, I'd like my lips with yours on top. Oh, and extra cherry chap stick."

Stevie laughs and ruffles my hair before jogging up to the ice cream bar. Once she gets up there, Kevin and Nelson have already arrived back at the table with bowls of ice cream in their hands. Nelson beats Kevin to the spinning chair, making Kevin groan and sit by me.

Nelson, with chocolate ice cream all around his mouth, tells me, "So, you and Stevie looked like you were having a pretty deep conversation."

He wiggles his eyebrows flirtatiously. I laugh as Kevin questions, "What was it about?"

I look back at the bar to make sure Stevie was far from hearing distance then turn back to the guys. "Can you keep a secret?"

They nod. Even though they'll probably tell someone, I explain, "Stevie's dad got some great job out of state so she might move."

Both of them widen their eyes and drop their spoons into their bowls.

I lean back on the couch saying, "I know, I could lose the love of my life."

Kevin, clearly shocked, says, "Who cares about that? We could lose our bodyguard, our bass player..."

Nelson adds, "Our spider killer."

I scoff and sarcastically reply, "I appreciate the fact that spiders mean more to you than my relationship with Stevie."

Kevin turns to me and shouts, "Zander, you are so selfish! We're about to lose Stevie and you're worrying about your relationship!"

I roll my eyes. Nelson looks at the ice cream bar and mumbles, "You may not have a relationship to worry about for long."

I furrow my eyebrows and turn to the bar. Stevie was at one end, waiting for her ice cream. On the other end, there were two guys around our age staring at her. The one with blond hair and green eyes, practically another Justin Cole, nods at his friend and starts walking over to Stevie.

I stand up saying, "Excuse me."

When I get into hearing distance, the guy has already walked up to Stevie and greeted, "Hey, there."

She awkwardly responds, "Hi?"

He sticks out his hand and introduces, "I'm Burkely, the guy that's been attracted to you since the moment you walked into this place."

I reach the bar, swing my right arm around Stevie's shoulders, and shake his left hand with mine while saying, "I'm Zander, the boyfriend you knew about but decided to ignore because you thought you could impress his girlfriend with your Harry Potter accent."

Stevie laughs as the guys narrows his eyes at me before walking away. After the bartender hands Stevie her bowl of ice cream, I walk with her back to the guys with my arm still around her.

She eats a spoonful of ice cream after stating, "You're kind of cute when you're jealous."

I chuckle and reply, "I was not jealous."

Stevie rolls her eyes smiling and mutters, "Says the jealous guy."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and look through the windshield of Grace's car. She parked right in front of an old and vintage-looking building, kind of like a giant dollhouse.

I nod my head and state, "This is the only boarding school in Florida that does yearly exchange programs with England. Plus, what other boarding school has a house called Anubis?"

I hop out of the passengers seat and stare at the house. This is it.

Kacey hops out of the backseat sarcastically muttering, "Thanks for helping us out, Zander. You're such a gentlemen."

I roll my eyes. Once everyone is out of the car, all of us walk up to the large doors. I awkwardly put my hand through the door knob and bang it against the doors three times.

Behind me, Nelson asks "Do you think we'll meet Harry Potter?"

Molly questions, "Why would we meet Harry Potter in Florida?"

Kevin, taking his best friend's side, tells her, "I believe the question is: Why _wouldn't_ we meet Harry Potter in Florida?"

I hear him and Nelson fist pump right before the doors open to a redhead in biker boots.

With a strong British accent, she hisses, "Who are you?"

Kacey steps in front of me and coldly says, "Listen, Hermoine. I was just stuck in the backseat with a girl who uses_ way_ too much cheap perfume and two meatheads that _need_ to use perfume. Then I almost _died_ because Blondie kept on speeding and uke boy kept on using the rearview mirror to fix his hair."

All of us, including the girl in the house, widen our eyes. Even if you don't know Kacey, she doesn't look like the type to pull a Stevie and yell.

The redhead backs up from the door, turns her head to the staircase behind her, and shouts, "Nina, your nutcase American kind followed you here!"

An American voice came down the stairs asking, "Patricia, what are you talking about?"

A light-brown haired girl stops beside 'Patricia' and raises her eyebrows. "Who are you?"

Grace groans and points to all of us as she introduces, "I'm Grace, this is Nelson, Kevin, Molly, Kacey, and Zander."

All of us turned to her with same shocked look as we did with Kacey. Grace looks at us and snaps, "What? I'm just as stressed as Kacey is!"

When we turn back to the two girls, I see Patricia lean over to the other girl and mumble, "Maybe we can use Corbierre to scare them off."

Nina, apparently, shouts, "Patricia!"

Redhead responds, "What? When in doubt, use the dead black bird."

Nina sighs, turns to us, smiles warmly, and says, "I recognize you from your photos. You guys must be Stevie's friends. Please, come in."

She holds out her arm and gestures for us to come in, which we do. Once all of us are cramped into the hallway, the giant doors slam shut. Kevin and Nelson sit down on the stairs and start randomly playing rock, paper, scissors.

Out of the blue, Patricia shouts, "Eddie! Get your butt out here!"

A British accent comes down the hall behind me exclaiming, "Patricia! Eddie's with his dad!"

I turn around and see two guys. One is tall with blond hair and the other is wearing a tinfoil hat.

Kevin gasps, stands up, and walks over to the second guy asking, "Is that the hat they used in Galactic Space Invaders? The one the CIA agent used to protect himself from the aliens?"

Tinfoil guy answers, "Yes it is, my fellow alien lover."

The two of them start doing some random handshake while Kacey walks closer to the tall guy.

She raises her eyebrows as she scans him up and down. "You live here with Stevie?"

He nods. Kacey turns to me and says, "I don't know why she wants to be your girlfriend if she's under the same roof as him."

I roll my eyes. The guy looks behind Kacey and starts walking towards Grace while flirtatiously questioning, "Who are you?"

Grace, using the same approach she uses for everyone, smiles brightly and greets, "Hi, I'm Grace!"

Tall guy responds, "Hi, I'm single."

Since the two of them are standing right in front of the stairs, Nelson pops up and jumps in between them asking, "Can we just focus on the real reason we came here?"

I nod, look at Nina who seems like the nice one, and ask, "Is Stevie here?"

Nina answers, "No, sorry. She went home yesterday for the rest of summer break."

"Where does she live?"

Alien boy looks away from Kevin and questions, "You're just going to give away Stevie's information to some guy who shows up at our doorstep? How do you know he's not an alien?"

I roll my eyes and state, "I'm her boyfriend."

The oh-so-sweet Patricia mutters, "You're not a very good boyfriend if you don't know where your girlfriend is."

Nina rolls her eyes and replies, "I'm sorry. Stevie doesn't really talk about where she lives, but she talks about you guys a lot. All I know is that she lives in a really small town."

I silently groan and respond, "Thanks, anyways."

All of us walk out of the house, Nelson shooting the tall guy a glare before fully exiting.

When we hop back into Grace's car, Molly dully says, "Well, we tried. Let's go shopping!"

In the rearview mirror, I see Kacey narrow her eyes as she replies, "Molly, I am going to..."

Instead of finishing, Kacey starts flinging herself across Kevin and Nelson, over to Molly who was at the other window seat. I prepare to reach back their and help the guys, but I hear a ping come out of my pocket. Immediately, I pull my phone out and unlock it. I click on the email icon but shake my head once I realize it's only an email from my mom.

Grace, from the drivers seat, asks, "Is something wrong?"

I sigh and explain, "Yes, Stevie hasn't emailed me for four days."

**Poor Zander, huh? Hope you guys liked that little House of Anubis crossover! Sorry if this chapter seems sloppy. I'm trying to write this in a rush so I can type up the new chapter of Love Story soon. Any thoughts on why Stevie's not emailing Zander or if the gang will find her? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the super kind reviews, dolls! Can you guys get any sweeter? One quick little reply!

**SMonkey6: **I was watching the Friends episode with that CD bit while writing Chapter 16, and I thought it was so hilarious that I just had to slip it in! I got a bit confused when you said my stories are hilarious yet romantic, sad yet happy. Haha, thanks? Fun fact, I'm watching Friends right now!

Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December **because it's **Zevie month**! Have you spread the word yet? You better! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

I sit down on the bench outside of the airport, put my elbows on my knees, and watch the scene in front of me. Kevin and Nelson are sitting on Stevie's luggage with depressed expressions while Stevie and Kacey are talking beside them.

"Aw, Kacey, don't cry."

Kacey wipes away some of her tears and shouts, "I can't help it! My best friend is moving!"

Stevie puts her hand on Kacey's left shoulder and replies, "It'll be okay. You still have Kevin, Nelson, and Zander."

That made Kacey cry even more. Stevie pulls her into a hug and continues, "Kacey, it really will be okay. You'll still be an amazing singer with an awesome fashion sense and guys drooling at your feet."

When they pull away, Kevin mutters, "Not exactly a good thing to say when her boyfriend is sitting right here."

While Kacey is dabbing a tissue under her eyes, Stevie walks over to Kevin.

She helps the guys up and tells them, "I'm really going to miss you guys annoying me every day."

Both of them keep their eyes fixated on the concrete below them, even while Nelson mumbles, "We're going to miss annoying you."

Kevin nods and adds, "And you killing our spiders."

Stevie laughs and hugs both of them at once.

When she pulls away, she furrows her eyebrows and asks, "Are you two crying?"

The guys turn their back to her and lie, "No."

She rolls her eyes while smiling and turns her head to me. To keep myself from looking into her hazel eyes, I turn my head to behind her where Kacey and the guys are all crying on Stevie's luggage. Stevie walks over, sits down to the left of me on the bench, and stares at the three, too.

After a minute of silence, I say, "You said that you wouldn't move."

Stevie sighs and responds, "Three months ago, I said that I'd never date a bandmate. Sometimes, people are wrong."

I bite my right cheek, still not looking at her. "I guess Gravity 5 is over."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Stevie turn her head to me before saying, "You guys could always find a new bass player. A better one, even."

I shake my head and state, "They don't get better than you, Steves."

After she turns her head back to our crying friends and a few seconds pass by, I question, "Remember when you said we'd breakup if you moved?"

Stevie nods. I scoff, "It figures that when I find the girl, she has to move."

She turns her head back to me and replies, "Hey, three months of dating isn't that bad."

I cross my arms and mutter, "It's not that long, either."

She nods and says, "On the bright side, it's a lot longer than any relationship Kacey's had."

In the distance, Kevin yells, "Right here!"

I can't help but chuckle, making Stevie smile.

She turns her head away from me and tells me, "It's probably a good thing that we're no longer Zevie. Things can go back to the way they were before."

I furrow my eyebrows, turn to her, and ask, "What do you mean?"

Stevie swings her feet onto the bench, crosses her legs, and turns her whole body to me. For the first time today, I see her hazel eyes.

She explains, "Before we started dating, you were the ladies man with the fan girls. Now, you can go back to being the old Zander again."

I protest, "I don't want to be the old Zander again."

She chuckles and mumbles, "Sure you don't."

I shift my body so my whole top half is facing her and argue, "I want to continue being the person that you made me."

She shakes her head and states, "That's not you."

"Yes, it is."

I open my mouth to say something, but Stevie interrupts, "Imagine yourself in a few months with a long distance girlfriend and your fan girls drooling at your feet. You, being the sweetheart that you are, don't want to cheat on me so you reject the girls. You _regret_ staying with me."

I shake my head and respond, "I can't imagine something that would _never_ happen."

She states, "Zander, if we stayed together, I'd be a heavy weight on your shoulders."

"If we stayed together then I'd be the happiest guy in the world!"

Stevie laughs and replies, "Z, saying that you're a great guy is a huge understatement. You're the guy that every girl dreams of. With me gone, you can be with some other girl and make her really happy."

I widen my eyes out of rage and shout, "I don't want to be with some other girl!"

She sighs and says, "Zander, I love you. I don't want this to be the end."

With tears piling up in my eyes, I exclaim, "It doesn't have to be!"

Stevie looks down at her lap and smiles. When she looks back at me, she questions, "Why is it that everyone is crying over me, but I can't even shed a tear?"

I shrug, look back at the _still_ crying three, and mutter, "Because you're the one that's leaving idiots like us."

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

I turn to Stevie, hold my arm, and yell, "What the heck was that for?!"

She answers, "For calling yourself an idiot!"

I groan at the pain of her punch. She just laughs.

I look at her and ask, "Is there something you find a_musing_ about this?"

Instead of answering, Stevie reaches her right hand behind my neck and pushes me to her until my lips are touching hers. I let go of my arm and cup her left cheek with my right hand. After a few seconds, we're interrupted by a beeping sound. She pulls away, sighs, and takes her phone out of her pocket.

She reads her new text and hops off the bench saying, "That's my mom. I have to go in now."

I bite my right cheek, not even caring when I feel a metallic taste otherwise known as blood. Stevie walks over to her luggage. She gestures for the guys and Kacey to get off of it, but they stay put with their arms crossed and narrowed eyes. Stevie laughs, grabs the handlebar of the luggage the guys are sitting on, and pull it out from under them.

After they fall to the floor, Kevin and Nelson shout, "Ow!"

Fearing what Stevie would do to get her off her bag, Kacey immediately hopped off of her carry-on. Stevie swung the bag over her right shoulder, wrapped her left hand around the handlebar of her other luggage case, and started walking towards the automatic doors. When she stops in front of them and the doors open, She turns to us and waves with her free hand. All of us wave back. Stevie turns to me, winks, and walks in. The clacking of her combat boots disappears after the door closes. The guys remain on the floor, Kacey continues to cry, and I just sit on the bench for the next few minutes in silence.

I widen my eyes once I realize something. I hop off the bench and run inside. When I enter the airport, there's a crowd of people walking by and shoving me.

I back up so I won't get hit and shout, "Stevie!"

When I don't hear a response, I repeat, "Stevie!"

The people passing by start giving me strange looks. I tangle my hands in my hair and practically rip all of it out as I storm out of the airport.

Kacey walks up to me and questions, "What is it?"

I fall to the ground, put my hands behind my neck, and explain, "None of us asked her where she's moving."

* * *

_Dear Stevie, _

_It's been five days since you've emailed you. I'm really sorry if I did something wrong. I don't really know what I did, but I'm sorry for it anyways. Please, email me back as soon as you get this. I love you. _

_From,_

_Zander_

* * *

_Dear Stevie, _

_So, you haven't emailed me back in 6 days. Kacey keeps telling me that I shouldn't be worried, but I am. I don't know if something happened to you or if I did something wrong. If it's the second one, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. If it's the first one, I don't really know what to say to that. Please, email me back. I love you. _

_From,_

_Zander_

* * *

_Dear Stevie, _

_It's been a week since you've last emailed me. I'm getting extremely worried and scared. The guys keep joking that you've got a new boyfriend and just don't want to deal with me. I know that Kevin and Nelson are almost never right, but if that's the case, I'll leave you alone. I just need one last email. Please. If you read this, please email me back. I love you. _

_From, _

_Zander_

* * *

_Dear Stevie, _

_Eight days since your last email. Kacey told me that you would never get a new boyfriend with this "romantic email thing" we've got going on, but I don't really know if she's right. Please, Steves, email me back. If you have a new boyfriend, I totally understand but I just need one more email from you. Please, email me back as soon as you get this. I love you. _

_From, _

_Zander_

* * *

_Dear Stevie, _

_It's been nine days since you've emailed me. I know I seem desperate with all of these emails, but I just need a reply. Even if you email me to tell me to leave you alone, I just need some form of contact. Steves, I really need to talk to you again. Please email me back. I love you. _

_From, _

_Zander_

* * *

_Dear Stevie, _

_Ten days since you've last emailed me. Steves, I am begging you to email me. If you want me to leave you alone, I'll take it. Please, I just need some sort of response. If I did something wrong than I'm really sorry, but could you at least email me? Please just email me back as soon as you get this. I love you. _

_From, _

_Zander_

* * *

I toss my phone aside and lean back on Kevin's bed. When I hear the door open, I sit up to see Kacey walking in with a bikini top and a towel wrapped around her waist.

She questions, "No reply?"

I shake my head. Kacey nods then smiles brightly at me. I furrow my eyebrows with confusion.

She asks, "Want to come to the hotel pool with us?"

I shake my head. Kacey groans and shouts, "Come on, Zander! I really want to find Stevie, too, but we're in one of the most beautiful places in America! I'm sure Stevie would want you to have some fun."

I pick up my phone and mumble, "You guys have fun."

She sighs and walks out. When she closes the door, I unlock my phone and click my email icon. Maybe I did do something...I go to my sent emails section and scroll down. After I scroll down several emails, I squint my eyes at the one that was sent before my continuous messages to Stevie when we first got to the hotel. I click on it, read, and widen my eyes.

I jump off my bed and storm out of the room muttering, "I'm going to kill Molly."

**I think my heart broke while I was writing this. Anyone else have the same feeling? Why do you think Zander's mad at Molly? Any ideas on why Stevie hasn't been emailing him? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Quick thing before I get to the chapter. In case y'all didn't already know, I have this blog called How To Rock Inkie's Thoughts. I spent all of today and yesterday updating it so I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked it out! Link is on my profile. Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December **because it's **Zevie month! **Have you spread the word yet? You better! Hey, has anyone watched the "Lulu Antariksa Interview at Aba's on La Brea"video? I think Lulu mentioned Max just about 5 times in 8 minutes. Towards the end, she even said, "Max Schneider's everybody celebrity crush." Everyone including herself? Haha, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

As soon as I sit down at the lunch table, I slam my forehead onto the surface.

Across from me, Kacey says, "Zander, you're going to get a concussion if you keep doing that."

I lift my head muttering, "I don't care."

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

I turn around to see a pretty blonde standing there with a pencil in her hand.

I shake my head and answer, "No, sorry."

She nods with a bright smile and replies, "I know. I just needed an excuse to talk to you. So, Zander, want to catch a movie on Saturday?"

I sigh and respond, "No thanks, um...pretty girl. I'm not really up for dating. Sorry."

Her smile fades and turns into a frown. "Oh, um, okay."

She walks away with her head hanging down. I turn back to the table, only to find the guys and Kacey staring at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Nelson quietly states, "You just turned down Ariana Gillies."

I shrug and reply, "She's just a girl."

To my right, Kevin mumbles, "He really misses Stevie."

After a moment, I shout, "Why hasn't she called yet?!"

Nelson jokes, "Chick flick, much?"

I roll my eyes. Kacey sighs and responds, "What's today, the 28th? It's only been 11 days since Stevie's been gone. Maybe she's still unpacking."

I raise my eyebrows at her and question, "It takes 11 days to unpack?"

She thinks for a moment then replies, "Well, Stevie has four brothers so maybe she has to help them out. Zander, just relax. I'm sure she'll call you soon."

**-HTR-**

"Hey, Zan-Zan."

I turn to my left and see Molly standing there. I scoff and turn back to my locker.

As if she's hasn't been harassing Gravity 5 since Kacey joined, Molly asks, "So, want to hang out on Saturday?"

Not facing her, I answer, "Thank, but no thanks."

"Aw, come on, Zander."

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Get lost, Molly."

She sighs and responds, "You should really get over Loserberry. I mean, it's not like she was that big of a loss anyways."

I slam my locker shut, making Molly jump.

When I turn to her, I coldly state, "You've got some nerve to flirt with me."

I lean closer to her and continue, "I will _never_ go out with you."

Molly smiles deviously, leans over to my left ear, and whispers, "Never say never."

* * *

When I get to the room where the hotel's pool is, I see Kacey sitting on one side of the pool with her feet dangling in, Kevin swimming in front of her, Nelson and Grace sitting in the deck chairs on the side, and Molly standing next to the pool, preparing to dive in. She turns around to see me as I walk closer to her.

Smirking, the devil questions, "Couldn't miss the opportunity to see me in a bikini?"

I stop in front of her and yell, "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

By now, Nelson has looked up from his laptop, Kevin has moved to the deck chair next to him, and the girls are walking towards us.

Molly innocently asks, "What do you mean?"

I pull out my phone, unlock it, and read, "Dear Stevie, you know how I told you we ran into Molly and Grace? Molly and I started talking and now we're dating, meaning we're over. You kept convincing me to move on, so I did. For the sake of my relationship with her, we shouldn't talk anymore. Don't send a reply to this email because it would just make things worst. From, Zander."

I put my phone away just as the girls stop beside me.

Grace questions, "What's he talking about, Molly?"

I keep my glare on Molly while I explain, "Molly sent an email to Stevie, pretending to be me. That's why she hasn't been emailing anymore."

Kacey turns to Molly with an angry expression then yells, "I told you to not pull anything!"

Molly scoffs, "You know what? I sent that email. It doesn't matter though. Stevie won't talk to you ever again, and your little Scooby gang has to go back to Brewster."

Behind me, Kevin asks, "What are you talking about?"

Molly smirks and replies, "Grace's dad is paying for this hotel. Plus, her car is how we're getting around here. If you make me leave, she leaves, too. Then, you'll have nothing. Come on, Grace. We're going to enjoy the rest of our time in Florida."

She gives all of us a devious smile before walking towards the exit.

Molly stops, turns around, and commands, "Grace, let's go!"

Grace moves behind me quietly saying, "I want to stay."

Molly widens her eyes.

Kacey returns her devious smile and states, "Without Grace, _you_ have nothing."

The demon shoots a glare towards Grace who stays put. She groans and stomps out.

Nelson jokes, "Hope she'll enjoy her plane ride home _alone._"

Him and Kevin laugh.

Grace puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "Maybe you could explain all of this to Stevie?"

I sigh and nod. Nelson responds, "Hey, maybe you could tell her in person."

I furrow my eyebrows at him and question, "What do you mean?"

He smiles and tells me, "I found out where Stevie lives.

**This chapter is one of my worst. Sorry, guys! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dolls! So, I'm going to talk about quick little things, get to replies, remind you about Zevie month, and then get to the chapter. Deal? Alright. Please check out my blog, _How To Rock Inkie's Thoughts_! It's got info for my stories that I'm not sharing anywhere else! Link is on my profile! Also, be sure to check out **yellowstar51**'s amazing story **Zevie: A Different Beginning**! One more thing, I am a hardcore _Mulu _shipper. Now, I've realized this thing I'm about to tell you for a while now but I didn't put much thought into it. Ali Castro is a classical (Think it's called contemporary but I don't dance so I wouldn't know) dancer. Lulu said that she can dance classically. Am I sensing a pattern in the ladies of Maxwell Schneider's life? It probably has nothing to do with Mulu, but I wanted to get it out of my system. Okay, one quick little reply.

**SMonkey6: **Aw, thank you! I am actually going to surprise you with how many more chapters there will be. This could be the last chapter, the next could be the next, 10 more chapters until it's the end...Who knows? Oh, wait, I do! Haha, in case you haven't noticed, I like surprising people.

Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, write new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December** for **Zevie month**! I know I've got a few one-shots prepared. Have you spread the word yet? You better! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

When I trip for the third time, I whine, "Where are we going?"

To my right, I hear Kacey reply, "Calm down, birthday boy."

I groan and reach my hands up to the blindfold covering my eyes.

When I attempt to pull it up so I can see, I hear Nelson shout, "No peeking!"

I feel two hands with sharp nails, most likely Kacey's, hit my hands back down to my side while two more hands, probably Nelson's, pull my blindfold down. Judging by how long we've been walking, I'm assuming they've dragged me out to the field behind my house. Before I could think about why, I feel myself trip again.

"Kevin!"

He adjusts his hands on my shoulders behind me saying, "Sorry, sorry."

I sigh and mutter, "This present better be good if you can't simply wrap it."

Kacey mumbles, "Trust me, you'll like it."

Immediately after the words leave her mouth, I feel Kevin's hands lift off my shoulders right as I collide into something.

A girl's voice, definitely not Kacey's, apologizes, "Sorry, didn't see you there."

I rewind the voice in my mind until I finally realize why it's familiar. I take off my blindfold and widen my eyes at the person standing in front of me.

"Hey, there, stranger."

Not even a second passes by before I smile brightly, pick up Stevie, and spin her around. She laughs as I put her down.

Keeping my hands on her shoulders and a giant grin on my face, I excitedly ask, "How the heck did you get here?"

Stevie smiles and explains, "Kacey flew me back in this morning to celebrate your birthday."

I turn around to thank Kacey, but I realize that her and the guys have already gone back to the house.

I shake my head, face Stevie, and question, "When do you have to go back?"

She sighs and answers, "A few hours."

Seeing my frown, she adds, "However, we are going to make every second count."

My smile reappears on my face. I happily swing my left arm over her shoulders and walk with her back to my house.

Wrapping her right arm around my waist, Stevie asks, "You know what I just realized?"

I respond, "What?"

She cracks a smirk and states, "I'm older than you."

I furrow my eyebrows, chuckle, and question, "What?"

She nods and replies, "Yeah, I'm older than you. I was born in February, today's your birthday in _March._ I'm older!"

Both of us laugh. Man, I've missed that laugh. I look down at Stevie and smile softly. When we reach the steps in front of my house, she drops her arm around my waist and turns so she's facing me.

I bite my left cheek then ask, "So, you know how we're technically not together anymore?"

Stevie nods. I step closer to her saying, "Do you think we could take a break from our break up for tonight?"

She smiles, knowing where I'm going with this, but still responds, "Well, it depends on what we're going to do as a couple for the next few hours that we can't do as friends."

I laugh and tell her, "Let's just say it would be weird for a friend to kiss another friend."

Stevie bites her bottom lip and replies, "Since it's your birthday, my present to you is becoming your girlfriend for the night."

I lean closer to her whispering, "Best present ever."

After three weeks of being separated, my lips finally meet up with Stevie's. She puts her hands on my shoulders while I wrap my arms around her waist.

**-HTR-**

I sit down on my dad's recliner and sigh. When Stevie sits down on the arm of the chair, I furrow my eyebrows at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She turns to me and answers, "Breathing, blinking, and sitting. You know, the usual."

I laugh and respond, "No, no, no. I only have you for a few hours, and I plan on using up every second."

I gesture for her to move down next to me. She rolls her eyes while smiling then sits down on my left thigh. I grin at her and wrap my arms around her waist.

Kacey sits down on the couch beside us saying, "You guys are just too cute."

She slides a paper plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it over the coffee table and to Stevie. Stevie picks up the plate, throws the plastic spoon on the table, and slides her right index finger against the frosting on the top. I remove my right arm from around her waist, slide my fingers across the cake, and get some frosting on my finger as well.

Kacey looks at us with a disgusted look. "They make spoons for a reason, you know!"

After licking the frosting off her finger, Stevie replies, "Yeah, so they can keep the forks company in the trash."

I laugh and lick the frosting off of my finger. Stevie turns her head to me and swipes her finger, now covered in some more frosting, across my cheek. I scrunch up my nose, making her laugh. She puts the plate on the table and hands me a napkin.

While I'm wiping away the chocolate on my face, she asks, "Total honesty, how have your lives been without me?"

Kacey opens her mouth to say something, but I interrupt, "We're doing pretty good. Kevin and Nelson actually beat Level 64 of Furious Pigeons."

She laughs. Kacey gives me a confused look. Before I can answer her, a ringing sound fills the room. I look over to Stevie and see her pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Sorry, it's my dad. Be right back."

She stands up and walks into the kitchen while answering her phone.

When she's out of sight, Kacey punches me in the arm and yells, "What the heck was that?!"

I grunt in pain, rub my arm, and explain, "Stevie already feels bad about moving. Do you want her to feel even more guilty if we tell her that our lives are terrible right now? Come on, Kacey. Just put on a smile."

She groans and mutters, "Fine, but I'm not happy about lying."

I roll my eyes just as Stevie comes back.

She sits back down on my lap saying, "Sorry. So, we were talking about your lives."

I look at Kacey. She narrows her eyes at me before grinning in front of Stevie and replying, "Yeah, everything's been fantastic. Seriously, life is going great so far!"

Stevie smiles and responds, "See? I told you guys that everything would be okay."

**-HTR-**

When I get out of the bathroom after the party is over, I see Kevin in the kitchen, throwing his paper plate away with a depressed look on his face.

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Everything okay, Kev?"

He shakes his head and looks up at me. "No, everything's not okay."

"What happened?"

He sighs and explains, "Stevie left."

I widen my eyes. "What are you talking about? She has two more hours till her plane leaves!"

Kevin shrugs and responds, "I don't know. When I asked her about it on her way out, she told me that she didn't want to cut back into our lives and ruin her happiness. I don't know where she got the idea that we were happy though."

I clench my fist and mumble, "I do."

* * *

I walk over to Nelson's deck chair asking, "What do you mean you know where she is?"

He puts his laptop at the foot of the chair and explains, "Stevie's house mate said she lives in a really small town. So, I looked for the smallest town close to that school and found a hit! It's this place called Stars Hollow." **(A/N: Gilmore Girls fictional town!)**

I smile brightly and exclaim, "Let's go to Stars Hollow!

**-HTR-**

After an hour drive in Grace's convertible, we finally arrive in Stars Hollow. Kevin wanted to catch a bite to eat so we parked in front of a place called Luke's Diner.

When we walked in, I yell, "Kevin, can't you get a burger _after _we find my girlfriend?!"

He sits down at a table saying, "Dude, I'm pretty sure she's not your girlfriend anymore."

Kacey sits down in the seat next to him while punching her boyfriend's arm. I roll my eyes and sit down across from them. While everyone else is looking over the menu, I impatiently tap my fingernail on the table. A guy about our age wearing a Metallica shirt with a gross/scary picture on it that made Grace and Kacey both jump in their seats came over to our table with a pad and pen in his hands.

He dully asks, "I'm Jess, what do you want?"

Kevin starts listing practically the whole menu to him. I roll my eyes.

A man behind the bar wearing a flannel shirt and a baseball cap backwards interrupts Kevin's rant by saying, "Jess, didn't I tell you to take out the trash?"

The waiter rolls his eyes and responds, "Luke, I'm not going to run all the way across town to throw the garbage away. Can't you just get your own trash can?"

A woman drinking a cup of coffee at the bar comments, "You really should get a trash can."

While the guy at the bar and our waiter continue fighting about a trash can, I zone out and start thinking about Stevie. However, one thing the waiter shouts catches my attention.

"Isn't Stevie supposed to be working today?!"

**Most of the flashback took up the chapter. Hope it was worth it! Alright, guys. The next chapter will be the last! Think Zander will find Stevie? He could find her and have a happily ever after, or he could not find her and that could just lead to a sequel...Haha, I'm mysterious like that! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Okay, I thought today would be the perfect day to update all of my stories and post my new ones because HTR Cee Lo is tomorrow and...Halston Sage replied to one of my tweets! Might as well put my happiness into writing, right? Sadly, this is the last chapter of Dear Zander. Before I get to replies, I want to remind you to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, write new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December** since it's **Zevie month! **Have you spread the word yet? You better! Okay, now let's get to replies.

**Reflections of Twilight: **I made you a Zevie fan? Cool! I do mention a lot of other shows, huh? I think it makes stories funnier so that's why I do it!

**Elizabeth: **Aw, thank you so much! I inspired you to write stories? Okay, if it's a How to Rock story, it's only fair that I check it out!

Again, thanks, guys! Alright, did anyone see the HTR Cee Lo sneak peeks? In the mayo one, it's definitely Ali Castro in the back. Next, did anyone else see how Stevie was gripping Zander's arm in "Just Kacey"? To make it all better, in "Gravity Dreams", Zander/Max says, "Sup, baby." Major fan girl-ing moment right there! So, ready to see if Zander finds Stevie? By the way, no flashback! Hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**I don't own How to Rock or Gilmore Girls. **

[Zander]

Right after the words leave the waiter's mouth, I widen my eyes. Grace, Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin all drop their jaws.

The guy behind the bar, Luke, states, "She's using one of her sick days."

Jess, the waiter, groans and stomps to the kitchen of the diner muttering, "She hasn't been to work in over a week."

The woman drinking coffee replies, "Hey, be nice to Stevie. Poor thing just got her heart broken."

That immediately made the girls gasp. At once, all five of us ran over to the bar and in front of the woman. She puts down her coffee and furrows her eyebrows. I sit down in the spinning stool beside her and stick out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Zander."

She tilts her head and asks, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Kevin nods and answers, "He's the guy that broke Stevie's heart."

Kacey punched him in the arm while a look of realization hit the woman's face.

She shakes my hand saying, "Oh yeah. You know, you've got some nerve to break her heart over email."

I groan and shout, "It wasn't me!"

Everyone in the diner turns to look at us. With one look from the woman, they immediately turn away.

She looks back at me and asks, "What are you guys doing here? Don't you live in California?"

Nelson takes a seat in the stool behind me while explaining, "He really wanted to see Stevie so he made all of us come here and find her since she never told him where she actually lives."

Grace leans over to the woman and whispers, "It's totes adorbs, right?"

I roll my eyes, face the woman, and question, "Could you _please_ just tell me where she lives? Please?"

The woman shrugs and answers, "Yeah, sure."

She pulls a stack of Post Its out of her purse, rips one out, sticks it the counter, and starts writing on it.

The flannel shirt guy, Luke, snatches the pen out of her hands and hisses, "Lorelai!"

The woman, obviously Lorelai, questions, "What?"

Luke rolls his eyes and yells, "You can't just give away one of my worker's address!"

Lorelai scoffs, "Come on, Luke. The kids in love! Don't you remember him from Stevie's pictures?"

Luke responds, "Yeah, sure, but it doesn't matter!"

He points a finger at her before adding, "If you give him Stevie's address, I will cut you off from your coffee."

He slams the pen down on the before and walks into the kitchen.

Lorelai looks back at me and apologizes, "Sorry, kid, but I need my coffee."

I sigh and prepare to walk away, but she grabs my arm so I turn back to her. Lorelai reaches behind the bar, pulls out a bag, puts her half-eaten donut into it, and continues to write on her Post It.

Still writing, she orders, "Go deliver this donut to this address."

I furrow my eyebrows and state, "I don't work here, and you already ate it."

She rolls her eyes, sticks the Post It on the bag, and hands it to me saying, "I don't care. Just go give it to _that address_."

Kacey takes a step forward and replies, "But we don't work here."

Our waiter, Jess, walks behind the bar and offers, "I'll go deliver it."

Lorelai shakes her head, gives me a deep look, and slowly commands, "Go deliver this to the address on this Post It."

Behind me, Nelson starts, "But we don't..."

Lorelai interrupts him, "Just go deliver the donut!"

* * *

Once Grace parks her car, she mumbles, "I can't believe that woman is making us deliver her donut."

From the backseat, Kevin adds, "It's not even a whole donut."

I sigh and respond, "Let's just get this over with. Tomorrow, we are going door-to-door if that's what it takes to find Stevie."

I open the car door, hop out, and close it. After looking both ways, I walk across the street and towards the average house the woman gave me the address to. As I reach the front yard, I look up at the sky and realize that it's about to rain. I groan and jog towards the door. When I finally get there, I knock on it and wait just as I hear rain pouring behind me.

Inside the house, a voice questions, "Who is it?!"

I answer, "Um, Luke's Diner?"

The same voice shouts, "You sound unsure!"

I roll my eyes, just wanting to get this over with, and reply, "I'm supposed to deliver something to you!"

"I didn't order anything!"

I shrug, trying to think of something to say. "Um, Lorelai's treat!"

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying!"

I shake my head and put the paper bag on the porch swing to the right. "Listen, I'm putting it on the porch swing!"

No response. I sigh and turn around to see it heavily raining. I groan and step off of the porch. The raindrops immediately land on me, making me wet from head-to-toe. I shake my head and start walking towards the car. When I reach the mailbox, I hear the door to the house open.

I turn around saying, "Hey, I put it on the..."

I immediately stop when my eyes land on one thing: A pair of black high-tops with words on the white part. I start looking up to see ripped shorts, a grey v-neck, a flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and finally straight brown hair. I look at the face of the person, only to meet a pair of hazel eyes that I haven't seen in 5 months.

Knowing that she can't hear, I whisper, "Stevie."

She gapes as she walks off of her porch and over to me, not even caring that the rain is soaking her. She stops in front of me and stares in shock.

Out of the blue, I state, "It was Molly that sent the email."

Stevie stays silent. With all seriousness, I say, "I'll leave if you tell me to."

Instead of answering, she puts her hands behind my neck and crashes her lips to mine. Immediately, I kiss back right as she wraps her legs around my neck. I hold her legs as we continue to just make-out in the rain. Across the street, I hear someone in the convertible honk the horn. Stevie smiles against my lips before she pulls back.

Close to my face so I can feel her breath on me, she whispers, "P.S. My dad accepted a new job."

I laugh at her letter-like statement but furrow my eyebrows at why she's telling me.

Seeing my confused face, she adds, "It's in Brewster."

I smile and press my lip to hers.

* * *

"_If someone is truly yours, they'll come back."_

That's what Stevie told me the night before she moved. Well, it's a lie. People don't just waltz back into your life. If someone is truly yours, you have to fight to get them back. The journey might be hard, but you'll feel ten times better when you reach the destination. Who knows? Before you get there, maybe you could write a few "Dear Zander" letters yourself. Turned out great for me, right?

**And so they live happily ever after. The end! No plans on a sequel since I think this story wrapped up nicely. Anyone remember that "they'll come back" line from the first chapter? So, thank you to everyone who read this story! If you followed, favorited, or reviewed, I really appreciate it! I want to list some specific people I'd like to thank, but I'd feel bad about the people I left out. I just want you guys to know that you are so awesome! 265 reviews for only 20 chapters is incredible, but I don't think of it like that. I think of it as 265 thoughts being shared. That is so amazing! Again, thank you **_**so**_** much! Imagine me giving you a virtual high 5 and cyber hug right about...now!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading Dear Zander as much as I enjoyed writing it!(:**


End file.
